El comienzo del fin
by Maestro Mantis
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Po fue nombrado guerrero dragón, a vencido a grandes enemigos en su vida pero como vences a alguien que te supera en todo sentido, podrá Po vencer a tan temido ene-MALD174 SEA, menudo cliche estamos metiendo de sumario, ¿es que no tenemos nada original? ¡Song trae tu grisáceo trasero aquí en este instante, harás de co-protagonista en esta historia!
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda no pertenece

CAPITULO 1

No era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Gong Men, el lugar que no había presenciado semejante destrucción en más de 20 años, los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para frenar al ejército invasor pero no pudieron hacer nada, la fuerza de su líder era implacable, habían atacado por la noche, de alguna forma llegaron desde las montañas antes de lo previsto, no tuvieron tiempo de pedir ayuda al guerrero dragón. Habían oído rumores de lo que sucedía en otras tierras fuera de China pero nunca esperaron nada como esto, acorralados hacia el palacio solo les quedaba esperar, los maestros contemplaron la tumba de su viejo amigo el maestro Rhino.

Juntos hasta el final ¿he viejo amigo?-decía el cocodrilo a la vez que palpaba la estatua del maestro- quien diría que acabaríamos donde él

Esto aún no ha acabado, aun debemos tener alguna oportunidad-atrancando la puerta con un madero- no volveremos a huir, no como la última vez

No huiremos, pero tampoco saldremos de aquí, son demasiados y muy fuertes

Cuando peleamos con Shen- ENTONCES ERAN OTROS TIEMPOS… mira allá afuera y dime que tenemos una oportunidad, trata de decírmelo-tienes razón (bajo la mirada) deben ser mas quinientos y aun si pudiéramos hacerles frente, ese tipo es un monstruo, no pelea como nada que allá visto antes, recuerdo la participación de Tai lung en los torneos y me parece un gatito

¡BAM!-ya están aquí-¡BAM!-¿algunas últimas palabras?-¡BAM!-¿recuerdas ese sándwich de atún?-¡BAM!-si-¡BAM!- yo me lo comí-¡BAM!-¡lo sabía!

La orda entro en grandes cantidades, un grupo de al menos unos quince armados con lanzas y escudos por delante cubrieron a los que habían usado el ariete al entrar, era animales de todas las clases, simios de pelaje naranja, felinos con motas negras sobre amarillo, canidos que iban desde el clásico gris hasta tonos de marrón con blanco, se posicionaban detrás los lanceros la mayoría de ellos sin armas a la vista más que una espada, alguno que otro llevaba un mazo, en fin eran demasiados y muy variados. Rodearon a los maestros mientras una distinguida y enorme figura caminaba hacia ellos de entre la multitud. Más de tres metros quizás tres y medio, se acercaba imponente con una mirada que helaba la sangre, ojos negros como el carbón. Un rugido atronador retumbo en la arena donde se encontraban, los lanceros se arrodillaron y le dejaron pasar, caminando haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo con su enorme fuerza. Los maestros tomaron posición dispuestos a luchar hasta el final. La bestia con un sonido profundo se aclaro la garganta.

¿Quién de ustedes es el que llaman guerrero dragón? Asumo que has de ser tu-señalando al maestro cocodrilo-la gente solía confundir a los dragones con tu raza

-OH SI, solo porque soy un reptil tengo que ser yo el guerrero dragón, eso es tan racista

-¿Entonces es el buey? -

-No yo tampoco soy el guerrero dragón, y aun si lo fuéramos ¿qué querrías tú con ello?

-sencillo desde los países cercanos existe la historia de que el guerrero dragón es… un sujeto imbatible, de habilidades nunca antes vistas en todo el mundo, capaz de lograr lo imposible en el campo de batalla, todo debido al conocido estilo de pelea de la región… kung fu. Nada que no me allá encontrado en los otros países que conquiste, todos decían tener al peleador más poderoso del mundo, maestros de distintas disciplinas que me han sido de utilidad tras su derrota, ustedes parecen bien aplicados, han aguantado más que esos ridículos rinocerontes de la prisión, y por ello os concedo la posibilidad de unirse a mi ejercito con la condición de que me digan la ubicación de su más fuerte guerrero.

-Vas a hacernos vomitar, realmente crees que vamos a unirnos así no más, tenemos honor y moriremos con él-

-no digan que no les di oportunidad, además era una oportunidad regalada, de seguro en ese edificio detrás de ustedes habrá algo referente a la ubicación del guerrero dragón, mátenlos-dándoles la espalda a los maestros

-¿no tienes las agallas de pelear como un verdadero guerrero?- el grito del buey hizo que la bestia se volteara de nuevo amenazadoramente

-¿saben qué? No he probado carne de buey desde Japón me vendría bien un poco-algunos estremecimientos se escucharon entre la multitud y buey vio a alguno que otro bovino entre ellos.

Con un bramido de furia el maestro buey se lanzo contra su oponente blandiendo su mazo –muy fácil- agitando su mazo fallo el golpe pero usando la inercia de este, giro sobre si llegando una patada izquierda a su oponente y se quedó en seco al ver que este estaba allí parado habiendo recibido el golpe en un costado-oh disculpa ¿es eso una patada? déjame mostrarte como se hace- la bestia sujeto su pierna levantándola y conecto una patada al expuesto abdomen del maestro, quien cayó al suelo respirando con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento, solo para escupir sangre al obtenerlo

-¡MALDITO!- el maestro cocodrilo arremetió contra la bestia con su espada a gran velocidad, salto para tratar de acertar un golpe mortal, pero fue recibido por par de puñetazos, uno en el estómago haciendo bajar la guardia y otro se hundió con fuerza en su cráneo, rompiendo "armadura invencible". La bestia se dio la vuelta y trato de caminar pero algo le sujetaba el pie- ¿sigues con vida? no duraras mucho, esa patada debió quebrarte los huesos de la caja torácica hundiendo las astillas en tus órganos, morirás en minutos.- tratando de articular el maestro Buey dio un ultimo respiro y contemplo la mirada gélida de la bestia antes de morir.-Que alguien lo prepare para el desayuno, estoy hambriento, que los demás descansen continuaremos en dos días-.

Ellas mientras veía desde las montañas ya no quería quedarse a ver más, la gemelas leopardo corrieron de vuelta al campamento, llevando sus sombrillas en la espalda y corriendo a cuatro patas entre los arboles sin parar horrorizadas por lo que habían visto. Tras varias horas de correr se detuvieron a las puertas del campamento, se identificaron y entraron. Dentro todas se hallaban a la espera, la misión de reconocimiento era importante, debían saber de qué iba todo esto, confirmar los rumores que llegaban de tierras lejanas.

Tantos años habían pasado y Song se había mantenido como la líder del clan, ya no era la chica que había coqueteado al guerrero dragón en su primer encuentro, había crecido y madurado… en más de una forma, tenía ahora una figura más similar a la de Tigresa sin dejar de ser más esbelta que la maestra. Ahora se dirigía hacia sus segundas al mando, si el peligro era tal como se decía, debía apresurarse pues sería solo cuestión de días.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué son? ¿Cuántos son? Respóndanme y quiten esas miradas de pánico de sus rostros-

-la cantidad no es el problema, son solo alrededor de doscientas personas, e-es la calidad, son muy fuertes no son solo un grupo de barbaros, están bien organizados- si y su líder él… es monstruoso nunca había visto a uno como él, creía que el guerrero dragón era el más grande que había, pero él es enorme y él mato a los maestros con sus propias manos, todo acabo muy rápido-si y dijo que se quedarían dos dias allí que luego continuarían-

-muy bien, partiré de inmediato, en cuanto a ustedes –se dirigió mirando al resto de su grupo-quiero que empaquen y se dirijan a nuestra playa, vallan a la isla, yo las veré allí en unos días si todo sale bien, si no…-mirando de nuevo a las gemelas-ustedes no se peleen por el mando, ¿les quedo claro?-

-¡SI SEÑORITA SONG!-

Ya tenía preparadas las provisiones, sería un viaje de una tarde, pero sabía que podría durar mucho más, desde hacía semanas, habían llegado visitantes de otras tierras, habían dado con el campamento por casualidad y se empeñaban en dar su mensaje, anunciando que se acercaba un mal imparable al país, un mal que había conquistado ya tres continentes decían pero eso era imposible creían, su líder imbatible hasta ahora, formaba su ejército con lo mejor que encontraba allá donde iba y dejaba a alguien de confianza dirigiendo usualmente alguien conocido de esas tierras para que la gente respetara su mandato y así evitar problemas mientras él estaba afuera conquistando cada vez más territorio. Al principio los relatos los tomaron por exageraciones, pero pronto muchas criaturas, venidas desde muy lejos empezaron a verse por allí, buscando un refugio para el continuo avance de la tan nombrada conquista. Si el enemigo era tan peligroso, sería un suicidio enfrentarlo ella sola el único que podría ayudarla si sabía bien en lo que se metía, era él.

Anochecía en el valle de la paz y los furiosos se habían presentado con el gran maestro del Palacio de Jade en el salón principal, les había asignado tareas importantes a cada uno, quería saber exactamente a que se enfrentaba, pero no se había logrado nada, no había nadie donde se supone debían de estar y Po trataba de encontrar la explicación.

-¿Cómo es posible?, Grulla dijiste que estaban desembarcando hace dos días ¿como es que ya no queda nada?-

-No lo sé, todo desapareció, las embarcaciones, los guerreros, todo, eran cientos de ellos lo juro-

-y te creo, ese el problema, ¿dónde están ahora?, podrían estarse dirigiendo así acá ahora mismo-

-los atraparemos,-hablo la tigresa- podemos enviar a Mantis con Grulla a rastrearlos que nos envie información de hacia donde se dirigen ahora mismo-

-si se mueven tan rápido no tendremos tiempo, hay que ir a buscarlos-

-Mono no podemos dejar desprotegida la villa, además el consejo de maestros aun no a convocado una reunión, se supone que lo harían si… si todo resultaba ser como decían-

-Po…-

-Además, ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ve ese sujeto, ¿Grulla estas seguro de que no lo viste?, pudo ser alguien que te llamara la atención o-EJEM-

Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el repentino sonido, viendo en la entrada recostada junto a la puerta con una mochila a Song. Rápidamente y sin pensar Tigresa se lanzó contra ella.

-¡TIGRESA NO!-

Por reflejo Song desenvaino su sombrilla, colocándola entre las fauces abiertas de la felina, la abrió de golpe haciéndola retroceder, Tigresa se preparó para otro ataque pero esta vez Po la detuvo.

-Ya basta, ¿que diría Shifu si te viera?-

-Sabes que ella no es bienvenida aquí, es una ladrona, no dejare que nos engañe nueva mente-

-a ver déjame ver, he devuelto todo lo que robamos, ayudamos a la comunidad y trabajamos con el gobierno limpiando el bosque de bandidos y asesinos, ah si, también les ayudamos cuando tienen problemas, como ahora que vengo a traerte información sobre tu enemigo, que diantres tengo que hacer para ganarme la confianza de rayitas-

-¿que tal cava un hoyo y muérete?-

-Tigresa ya, ¿tienes información? Nosotros no conseguimos nada-

-nosotras quisiéramos no haber conseguido nada, tomaron Gong Men-

-¿QUE?-

-no es posible están a kilómetros de donde desembarcaron y los maestros…-

-según se no pararon de moverse desde que llegaron, ahora están descansando en la ciudad y en cuanto a los maestros, los mato su líder en un combate mortal-

-¿Quién es su líder?-Tigresa paso a Po y la miro directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo sabes esto?-

-mis chicas lo averiguaron, se mantuvieron en contacto conmigo por una paloma amiga nuestra, se movieron tan rápido de la playa a la ciudad que solo nos llegó un mensaje que indicaba que partían de inmediato, llegaron esta mañana y me contaron el resto, no hay nada más, en cuanto a su líder solo se que es como Po-

-¿un panda? no será de la aldea todos eran muy pacíficos-

-emmm no estoy segura las chicas solo dijeron que creyeron que tú eras el más grande que había, no le preste atención a ello-

-no hay problema, ahora sabemos dónde están, Mantis-Si jefe- ve con Grulla a toda velocidad y vuelvan cuanto antes averigüen lo que puedan y tengan cuidado-

-entendido- Mantis se posiciono en el sombrero de Grulla y este levanto el vuelo hacia Gong Men.

-bien eso es todo Song ya puedes irte-se le dirigió Tigresa en un tono frio

-pienso quedarme a ayudar, sabes que soy buena peleadora, podría serles muy útil-

-como quieras pero no me culpes si te rompes una uña, buenas noches me voy a dormir temprano- se marchó encaminándose a los dormitorios.

-¿nunca me perdonara que allá robado aquí verdad?-mirando por donde se fue la maestra

-a mi aun no me perdona el que allá entrado a su habitación a darle medicina un día que se enfermó- uniéndosele Po

De repente Mono sintió un toqueteo en su cola y vio a Víbora haciéndole señas con la cabeza, atendiendo a esto, se deslizo rápidamente sin que le viesen dejando a un par a solas en el gran salón.

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se que no les gusta tanto Song como Tigresa pero queria escribir esta historia, ademas queria decir que estare llevando dos historias mas adelante, esta y otra que sera de TixPo con un poco mas de humor, pero eso dependera de como me valla, estaba pensando colocar esta hostoria como M por la violencia pero no estoy muy seguro ustedes ¿que opinan?

ah si y tambien han de haberse dado cuenta de que estoy probando un nuevo estilo de escritura, ¿ya no parce que esten leyendo el libreto de una obra verdad? xD

Por favo comenten, me animan a continuar escribiendo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece... y tampoco avatar tla o avatar tlok, ni ninguno de sus personajes

Despues de leer este capitulo quiero que me respondan la pregunta que hize anteriormente de si deveria subir el rating a M por algunas escenas "fuertes"

CAPITULO 2

Viéndose solos entre los dos se formó un silencio incomodo hacía tiempo no se habían visto, solían escribirse, más en esos años se habían distanciado, Song se dedicaba a cuidar de su grupo, tomando el rol de líder no tenía tiempo para separarse de ellos, mucho les había costado no ir a prisión y lograr pasar a formar un grupo como los furiosos, tuvieron que demostrar su valía atrapando ellas solas a un grupo de linces capases de volverse tan fuertes como tigres. Las damas de la sombra se ganaron el privilegio de vigilar las montañas y dedicarse a atrapar bandidos bajo la autorización del gobierno. Hacer los arreglos para mantener al grupo unido, entrenamientos, alimentarlas, proveerlas de medicinas, de todo esto se encargaba Song ahora.

Por su parte Po, al ser mayor en rango en el templo, había pasado a ocupar el rol del maestro Shifu tras su muerte. Este atravesó por una grave enfermedad, su cuerpo empezó a deteriorarse, su cojera empeoro, poco a poco dejo de caminar, pasaba los días en cama, hasta que llego el día que lo supo, el día que delante suyo se presentó el maestro Oogway, ese día nombro a Po el nuevo dirigente del palacio, Po cambio ante la perdida de su maestro, se volvió mas maduro aun sin perder la "chispa" que lo hacía ser Po, dejo de tomar las situaciones como un niño, llego el momento en que sus compañeros incluyendo a Tigresa, empezaron a verlo como el líder del grupo, tomando sus órdenes, preguntando quien debía ir y adonde.

A todo esto aunque se escribían no tenían el tiempo que querían para verse, de alguna forma allí estaban esa noche, saliendo del gran salón para acomodarse a ver los últimos rayos de sol desapareciendo en el horizonte en el joven durazno que empezaba a dar frutos esa temporada, Po con un golpe al costado del árbol hizo caer varios duraznos uno de ellos sobre Song

-auch Po -jeje lo siento, es un truco que aún estoy perfeccionando, ¿durazno?- ja, gracias

Tras darle un mordisco al durazno y quedándose meditativa decidió romper un poco el hielo, tratando de no tocar el tema de la guerra pensó que sería mejor llevar las cosas hacia algo más alegre.

-y… ¿cómo han estado las cosas en el palacio? ¿Cómo están los furiosos? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Algún amorío con Tigresa?-

- Po atragantándose con el trozo de durazno- ¡¿Qué?!-fingiendo sorpresa- ¿sucede algo? puedes decirme-

-no sucede nada con Tigresa, por qué crees que-Song lo mira con una ceja levantada- créeme, no sucede nada-

-es que, no hablas de ella en tus cartas y pues creí que quizás había algo que no querías decirme, además tu siempre fuiste conocido por hacer de ella tu "favorita"-

-todo eso sucedió hace tiempo ¿esta bien?, en algún momento pensamos que podríamos intentar algo pero, viéndolo con lógica seria muy arriesgado, si las cosas terminaran mal no es como Mantis que difícilmente vuelve a ver a sus novias, nos tendríamos que ver todos los días, ¿sabes lo incomodo que eso seria?-

-se lo incomoda que se ha vuelto esta conversación-

-oye -señalando a Song- tú sacaste el tema-

-¿está mal que una mujer averigüe si un hombre está disponible o no?-

Po aparta la mirada sonrojándose por la insinuación de Song.

-valla, entendiste lo que dije, cuando nos conocimos casi me tragaste en nuestro cita y convertiste mi dibujo de un corazón a tu trasero, cuanto has cambiado Po-

-ju, pues tu estas más coquetona que cuando nos conocimos ¿o me equivoco?-

-ya no soy una niña Po-

-¿en serio?-

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-

Abajo al final de las escaleras del palacio de jade la gente empieza a recoger sus puesto de venta, un humilde ganso lleva su carrito de coles cruzando la calle cuando de repente este destrozado por un panda y una leopardo montando asadores a gran velocidad –¡MIS COLES!-. Se abren paso a través de la villa, Song quien llevaba ventaja al inicio empieza quedarse atrás por el poco peso en comparación con Po, este la agarra y la monta sobre su espalda y ambos siguen bajando hasta salir de la villa riendo por el caos que acaban de montar.

-hacía años que no hacíamos eso-

-era algo que quería volver a hacer desde la última vez, realmente extrañaba ese sentimiento de divertirme tanto en un cita que hace que no parezca una cita-

-sí, igual yo, sabes un día cuando todo esto acabe tengo que llevarte a comer donde mi papá de nuevo, su sopa solo mejora con los años-

-eso es una cita, ahora vamos a dormir y creo que debemos pagarle a ese pobre ganso por sus verduras-

Mientras tanto Grulla cubría con gran velocidad el cielo nocturno que se encontraba entre ellos y la ciudad de Gong Men, llegando hacia la media noche para ver como los nuevos habitantes encendían las antorchas. Ocultándose en las afueras de la ciudad sobre la copa de un árbol Grulla armo un plan sencillo con Mantis, entraba averiguaba lo que pudiera enfocándose en quien era el líder, volvería donde él sin que lo notaran y estarían en el palacio para la mañana.

Corriendo a gran velocidad volviéndose casi imperceptible a la vista por su pequeño tamaño, Mantis se escabullo dentro de la ciudad. Con los tejados vigilados por alertar contra intrusos, se fue más cerca del suelo, evitando caminos muy iluminados, curiosamente las calles estaban bastante desiertas claramente era por la tragedia que había ocurrido ese dia, hasta que llego al palacio de la ciudad de Gong Men.

Las puertas estaban poco vigiladas solo dos guardias entre esa zona y el interior del palacio, colándose por una ventana Mantis empezó su misión, buscando algún indicio de donde se encontraba el líder de este ejército o cual era el plan, al fin escucho algo referente a esto unos guardias le aclaraban a un grupo de cocodrilos que se acababan de unir cuando y donde seria el siguiente ataque, indicando además que su líder había dicho que quería un último banquete antes de dormir, encaminándose a donde él conocía era el comedor del palacio, ingreso caminando por la pared hasta posicionarse en el techo desde allí en un rincón veía toda la sala, tres largas mesas con animales provenientes de distintas regiones comiendo sin parar, acomodadas contra un cuarta mas pequeña pero también atiborrada de alimento. Y en las mesas veía servidas una con solo verdura otra también con esta pero tenia algo diferente y al ver la tercera supo lo que era, habían matado a una gran cantidad de aldeanos, los que comían en la mesa centras eran omnívoros estaban comiendo de todo lo que había pero en la tercera estaban los cadáveres, presumiblemente frescos por la sangre que se derramaba por la mesa, de conejos, gansos, cabras y demás criaturas que alguna vez habitaron tan pacíficamente la ciudad.

Allí en la cuarta mesa observo como se veía movimiento detrás de la gran pila de carne, Mantis cambio de posición a otra esquina de la habitación para ver mejor, de otro lado de la pila de carne se encontraba junto a los que parecía un equipo de combate de espada y escudo, devorando él solo toda la comida de esa mesa un enorme oso blanco usando lo que parecía ser la acorazada piel de un rinoceronte como ropa, con la cara manchada de sangre de su comida, devoraba a sus víctimas les arrancaba la carne de los sus huesos con tal ímpetu que Mantis tuvo que tragar pues estaba por vomitar de las náuseas que le provocaba semejante espectáculo y allí en ese momento el oso se apartó ligeramente de su comida y empezó a olfatear, dio un fuerte resoplido y salió sangre seca de sus fosas nasales, ya con estas limpias volvió a aspirar girándose levemente y apuntado su hocico a Mantis.

-¡INTRUSO!-lanzo la espada que tenía a mano clavándola a solo centímetros de donde había estado Mantis que ahora corría como el viento saliendo del palacio a gran velocidad. De repente una gran explosión se escuchó detrás de él, volteando vio las puertas destrozadas y al enorme oso corriendo a cuatro patas detrás suyo-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS INSECTO?-

Corrió hacia un edificio que se distinguía en la zona por su altura y su posición cerca del muro que rodeaba la ciudad de Gong Men, alcanzado este empezó a trepar todo lo rápido que podía y aun lo escuchaba, aun escuchaba al oso resoplando detrás suyo, sin entender giro su cabeza para ver como la bestia enterraba sus garras en la roca del edificio y trepaba casi tan rápido como corría, Mantis apretó aún más el paso hasta llegar a la cima del edificio, viéndose sin claras opciones se preparado para la inmediata llegada de su oponente. Este con un bramido vio y se lanzó contra Mantis, esquivado el ataque inicial el insecto intento un ataque a los nervios de las partes expuestas de sus brazos para paralizarlo pero la densidad de su pelaje absorbió el impacto de las pequeñas piernas de Mantis, cambiando de plan, esquivo por poco un puñetazo que se hundió entre la tejas del edificio para conectar una serie de patadas rápidas a la quijada del oso, este retrocedió y de una forma que él insecto no había visto antes conecto otro puñetazo mientras retrocedía mandando a volar a Mantis por el aire fuera del edificio y de la muralla, impulsándose con su pie y al mismo tiempo destruyendo parte de tejado del edificio por la fuerza aplicada se impulsó dando un salto enorme pasando el muro que rodeaba la ciudad y dirigiéndose hacia su presa.

Mantis en el aire empezó a recuperarse del golpe solo para ver las patas del oso acercarse gran velocidad-¡BUENAS NOCHES INSECTO!-

-algo que seguro no sabías de las mantis ¡podemos volar!-

Desplegando sus guardadas pero eficientes alas Mantis se apartó del oso haciéndolo estrellarse contra la copa de un árbol, sin perder tiempo voló todo lo rápido que pudo hasta donde sabia se encontraba Grulla, sujetándose de su sombrero le dio la señal y partieron a gran velocidad mientras agarrado con un brazo y rascándose la barbilla con la otra el oso blanco los veía alejarse a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué paso allí atrás? ¿Averiguaste quién es el enemigo?-

-es un oso, uno enorme y muy fuerte, tiene un estilo de pelear que no es kung fu, no sé de donde lo saco pero es muy hábil, hay que avisar a Po cuanto antes-

Llegado el amanecer Po se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol al sentir un toqueteo en la nariz abrió medio dormido los ojos para encontrarse con una cola que le hacía cosquillas, no tardo en darse cuenta que se trataba de Song durmiendo a su lado en un pijama violeta, sorprendido callo de la cama despertando a su acompañante.

-emmm… ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? Te deje en tu habitación anoche-

-sí y hacia frio, -girándose para cubrirse de nuevo con la sabana- tú barriga es más calentita-

-¡eres una leopardo de las nieves!, pero ese no es el asunto si los furioso te ven esto podría malinterpretarse-

-ok, ok ya salgo, nadie lo sabrá-

De un salto en pijama salió por la ventana dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de los maestros para entrar por otra ventana a continuar durmiendo en la ex habitación de Po.

-Esa gata me va a volver loco, ¿qué es ese ruido?-

Agudizando sus orejas pudo escuchar cómo se incrementaba el grito agudo de alguien que parecía correr hacia su posición, de repente abriéndose las puertas de par en par entro Mantis.

-¡PO! Volvimos tan rápido como pudimos-apareciendo Grulla detrás de él

-esto te va interesar-

-esperen un momento voy despertar a los demás y me cuentan en el salón-

Haciendo sonar el gong los tres maestros presentes y Song se salieron a saludar al maestro del palacio de Jade y este con una seña les indico que le siguieran al salón principal

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**

Insisto ¿devo o no cambiar el grado a M debido a la violencia "grafica" presente en la parte de la comida? y en cuanto a Mantis volando siempre me pregunte por que no volaba si era una mantis pues ellas pueden volar, cortas distancias (unas decenas de metros si no me equivoco) si pero de que pueden pueden

por favor dejen reviews me animan mucho a continuar

Toca responder las reviews que no se pueden por mensaje privado

**ErickLSK**

si, veo que no lo deje muy claro en el anterior cap asi que en este despeje esa duda por completo saludos y espero ver tu opinion de este cap


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece

CAPITULO 3

Reunidos en el salón principal Mantis procedió a explicar lo que había averiguado, describiendo a su enemigo como un oso gigantesco esto origino un pequeño debate entre los maestros.

-te digo que es un panda-insistía mono-que más puede ser-

-que no era un panda, no se parecía ni remotamente a un panda, era todo blanco, blanco como la nieve-

-quizás era albino, tu sabes cómo Shen-

-¿Shen era albino? Siempre creí que le había caído una botella de agua oxigenada-

Tanta discusión sin sentido estaba sacando a la maestra de rayas de sus casillas-muy bien ya basta, Mantis puedes continuar-

-como decía estaba este oso blanco devorando un montón de-quizás era un oso gris.-

-suficiente-hablo el maestro del palacio- Tigresa, ¿recuerdas cuál de los mil rollos era el del bestiario mundial? ¿Estaba en los cuatrocientos o quinientos?-

-ha pasado tiempo, yo diría que estaba entre los cuatrocientos veinte y los cuatrocientos cincuenta-

-bien-

Dirigiéndose hacia una habitación donde se encontraban ahora ordenados los royos por diez distintas secciones y cada una de estas en diez más pequeñas secciones, en estantes de madera a ambos lados de la sala, dejando el medio de esta para una mesa sobre la que leer. Buscaron y al poco rato Po saco un royo y desempolvándolo lo extendió sobre una mesa mostrando en el las distintas razas que se sabía habitaban el planeta, en el se veian los machos y las hembras de cada especie, los maestros aun habiendo visto el royo durante su educación no podían evitar curiosear en el recuerdo y ver a sus congéneres.

-que bien las insectos en tamaño natural-

-¡Mantis!... ummm las cobras siempre me llamaron la atención-

-aquí están los osos –dijo Song-, ordenados por tamaño y los pandas son los segundos…-SI-más pequeños-¿qué? Déjame ver eso-

Todos se agruparon a ver a los osos, cuando de repente Mantis salto en un momento al pergamino

-ese es, ese se parece al oso blanco que vi-señalando al último de la lista

-dice que es un oso polar-hablo Grulla- que son conocidos por ser los más grandes depredadores terrestres, por su fuerza y resistencia abrumadoras-

-¿depredadores?-

-significa que come carne-señalo Tigresa mirando a Víbora y luego a Mantis

-si… ahora es cuando la historia se pone fea, verán el oso estaba comiendo cuando yo llegue, aparentemente habían mandado a matar a la gente de la ciudad para satisfacer su apetito-las miradas de los oyentes en la sala se tornaron en horror- y su siguiente objetivo es venir acá al valle de la paz, encontró información de nuestro paradero en la ciudad de gong men, mejor dicho del tuyo Po-

-¿Qué quiere conmigo?-

-no lo sé, solo sé que busca al más fuerte de china y de lejos ese eres tú-

Permanecieron en silencio mientras en la expresión de Po se notaba concentración, pensando y repensando, Song se acercó posando su mano en el hombro de Po, este abrió los ojos terminando su rápida meditación

-hay que evacuar el pueblo de inmediato, necesitamos un lugar seguro, Song-¿sí?-mencionaste una isla, una isla donde se esconde tu equipo, ¿es grande? –Más o menos- ¿dónde está?-

-a-al este de la costa de una playa que solo nosotras conocemos, está rodeada por un banco de niebla constante, producida por la actividad volcánica de la zona, no se puede llegar si no conoces las coordenadas-

-dale las coordenadas a Grulla, escribe un mensaje para que vallen a la costa a recoger a la gente del pueblo, lidera el grupo junto con Víbora y Mantis e indícales el camino a la playa, Tigresa y Mono asegúrense de que no los sigan, no dejare que ocurra otra vez lo del día de la llegada del dragón-

Todos acatando ordenes se dirigieron a la puerta del salón con la falta de alguien.

-espera pachoncito, ¿te vas a quedar aquí? A esperar a que te encuentre, no es muy inteligente que digamos-

-me está buscando, me encontrara y ni se enterara de que ustedes o el pueblo estuvieron aquí-

-¿el pueblo?, ¿Qué estas tramando Po?-

-no lo veras, ahora vete tienes que ir con los demás-

De mala gana Song se fue con los furiosos, dejando a Po que corría dentro del palacio en dirección de salón de los sombreros.

Abajo en el valle los aldeanos informados por los furiosos se preparaban para el viaje, empacando sus cosas, ante las quejas del señor Ping y las exigencias de ver a su hijo Tigresa solo se lo llevo al hombro y agarro su equipaje con la otra mientras les indicaba a los demás que siguieran a la felina moteada.

Po había llegado a sala de los sombreros, en busca del sombrero de la patada del trueno, llevándolo en brazos para no sufrir sus efectos se dirigió a las escaleras del templo esperando y observando como evacuaban el pueblo, la última vez había cometido el error de confiarse con su adversario, no ocurriría lo mismo ahora, en especial si este era una amenaza directa para todo el valle.

Veía en la lejanía como las últimas personas desaparecían de su vista, así poniéndose el sombrero, dio un salto impulsado por la fuerza del rayo, cayendo en medio del pueblo provocando una onda de energía a su alrededor, así con fuerza y determinación dirigió una patada así una casa cercana destruyéndola por completo, procedió con las siguientes casas, recordando lo sucedido hace tiempo en una charla que tuvo con el maestro Shifu luego de que el dragón fuera vencido

-Po, este es el orbe de la restauración-sosteniendo con un guante una esfera de color azul con un fuerte brillo blanco emanando de ella-con esto cualquier estructura se puede devolver a su estado original no importa que tan dañada este-

Colocando el orbe en las ruinas de lo que era antes el palacio de Jade, el maestro restauro desde las cenizas el viejo edificio, dejándolo como nuevo… de nuevo.

Volviendo en si Po veía a su alrededor las casas ahora reducidas a escombros, todo estaba destruido pero aún no había terminado, barrer con el valle le llevaría tiempo debía de darse prisa. Mientras a unos kilómetros de allí la aldea entera se encuentra en movilización a través del bosque mientras un pájaro vuela en dirección a un banco de niebla lejos de la costa.

-me tienen de mensajero, entiendo que sea el más rápido en distancias largas pero ya me estoy cansando de hacer esto, ahora a ver, Song mención que entrando directamente debería de ver unas tres rocas sobre saliendo del agua… lotería-

Volando hacia ellas tomo rumbo según instrucciones de Song una vuelta por aquí otra por allá esquivando el laberinto de peñascos que salían al paso, hasta dar con una entrada cubierta por el agua, Grulla observo por un rato estimando la profundidad del agua, viendo como esta se retiraba ligeramente, teniendo cuidado de que no hubieran rocas con las que pudiera estrellarse y se lanzó tal como un pelicano se sumergió un par de metros y emergió del otro lado, apareciendo en una cueva oscura y viendo la luz al final del túnel, caminando aun con las alas mojadas emergió de la cueva para ver directamente un pequeño valle escondido del azote de las olas en el banco de niebla, el techo de la cueva estaba cubierto de cristales bioluminiscentes, dando al lugar una atmosfera de "noche hermosa" constante allí se podía observa como las que participaban convivían.

Habían varias casas repartidas por el lugar, detrás de muchas de las cuales habían pequeños huertos de verduras donde se veía a las leopardos recogiendo alimentos cerca de unas rocas cuyo brillo era más intenso y aun así con el pueblo habitado se notaba que aún quedaba espacio por cubrir en ese pequeño paraíso, habría espacio de sobra para el poblado del valle de la paz.

Caminando hacia el pueblo Grulla se dirigió a la que parecía ser la casa de quien dirigía allí, no sin llamar la atención claro está, era conocido como el maestro Grulla así que al ser del mismo bando nadie le dio demasiada importancia sin embargo…

-mira las alitas de su cola, ¿no son lindas?- si mira cómo se erizan-

Bajando su sombrero para cubrir su cara ahora roja Grulla continuo avanzando entre por el poblado hasta llegar a la casa donde se encontraban las gemelas, sorprendidas por su puesto por la presencia del maestro temieron por un momento lo peor hasta que este informo que necesitarían de su ayuda con la gente del palacio, entendiendo el que las vidas de todos estaban en riesgo encomendaron un grupo grande de chicas para que acompañara a Grulla a la salida de la cueva y para que ellas mismas se dirigieran a la costa.

-desde que llegue me estaba preguntando…-

-¿Por qué todas las chicas te miran?-

-si, NO, eso no es lo que quería saber, es que veo que tienen alimentos cultivados aquí, ¿Cómo es que lo hacen sin luz solar?-

-veras descubrimos esta cueva hace tiempo en nuestros "malos días", pensamos en vender los cristales como tesoros pues se veían muy valiosos, pero Song sugirió a la jefa usar este lugar como un escondite de respaldo a la jefa le gusto la idea pero no tenia sentido tener este lugar para eso si no podíamos tener comida, entonces explorando la cueva nos dimos cuenta de que en ciertas zonas crecían plantas-

-¿cerca de las rocas brillantes?-

-de las que brillan con mayor intensidad, aparentemente logran dar suficiente luz para que las plantas florezcan y den fruto, ya en cuanto al agua esta zona de la cueva es muy rica en minerales como podrás imaginar, estamos rodeados por una orca muy densa así que el agua de mar no entra directamente, se filtra por las paredes y alimenta la vida que tenemos aquí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí exactamente para averiguar todo eso?-

-tenemos investigadores en nuestro grupo no solo guerreros y en cuanto a la primera pregunta-

-no quiero saber-

-ellas no suelen salir de la cueva pues necesitamos quien cuide el alimento, así que algunas llevan meses sin ver un macho quizás un par de años, yo que tu no andaría por las zonas solas de la cueva si quisiera evitar un encuentro forzado jeje-

Un poco estremecido y perturbado por lo último de la conversación, se preparó para lo que viniera debido que no podría volar igual en la cueva siguió a las chicas, aguantando una vez más uno que otro comentario hasta la entrada de la cueva, no entendiendo todavía como iban a salir de la cueva tan fácilmente, las chicas se pusieron un par de cascos y le facilitaron uno a Grulla alegando que podría lastimarse, colocándoselo y poniéndose su sombrero a la espalda, se acomodó en la canoa para salir, una de ellas se acercó a la entrada y empezó a alar una cuerda hundiéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

La que dirigía su canoa se volteo dándole un pequeña sonrisa –aguanta la respiración- respirando, se sumergió con ella seguido de otras canoas una tras otra hasta salir todas a la superficie, Grulla ahora empapado de nuevo fue llevado hasta la orilla donde esperarían la llegada de los furiosos.

Quienes hablando de los cuales tenían una pequeña discusión a medida que se aproximaban a la zona de encuentro con los habitantes, ahora mismo con cierta leopardo mas específicamente una solo miembro de los furiosos discutía.

-no te voy a dejar volver-hablo con frustración una Tigresa que llevaba varias horas teniendo la misma discusión con Song

-¿por qué no? Po necesita ayuda ¿vas a dejarlo solo peleando con un tipo que casi lo dobla en tamaño?-

-son SUS órdenes, él es el maestro del palacio, no podemos desobedecer, tanto por respeto como por el bien común, si volvemos ¿quién protegerá a los ciudadanos?-

-mi gente lo hará estarán bien escondidos, ya lo veras cuando conozcas el lugar-

-no me interesa, no desobedecerás las órdenes de Po-

-no estoy desobedeciendo, estoy al servicio del emperador no de Po-

-… un vacío legal, me gusta, bien manchitas-¿manchitas?- puedes ir con Po, un vez hallamos dejado al pueblo en tu isla-

-de eso se encargara mi grupo-

Apartando unas par hojas enormes que bloqueaban la visibilidad contemplaron la playa llena ahora de varias decenas de leopardas, y viendo hacia una lado Mono y Mantis vieron como una par de ellas examinaban las alas de Grulla como si se tratara de un muñeco, acercándose para tratar de entender un poco mejor la situación.

-no pregunten, les explico luego- contesto el ave arto de tanta atención femenina.

comentario del autor

voy a aclarar un par de puntos aquí así que me gustaría que en verdad leyeran esto

para empesar estoy un poquito decepcionado conmigo mismo pues quería que la historia fuera mas seria pero por lo visto no aguanto mas de medio cap escribiendo así pues que se le va a hacer soy mas de ese estilo

segundo la primera parte del cap no iba a ocurrir pero fueron tantas las dudas que creo provoque con el oso blanco que tenia que hacerlo, no he querido ofender a nadie al escribir los comentarios que hicieron los furiosos sobre que podría ser ese oso, tan solo quería darle un toque comico a la escena, pero es que en serio alguien (no diré quien) me mando un mensaje preguntando si el oso era un panda albino

tercero no estoy seguro de si la isla es posible (actividad volcánica, cueva biolumiscente, posibilidades perfectas para cultivar maíz) y no me voy a poner a investigar si lo que escribi es completamente posible me conformo con que tenga un grado de posibilidad "creíble" (como santa claus) y creo que lo conseguí

cuarto me di cuenta solo al terminar que la escena de grulla con lo del viaje y llegar a la cueva se parece a otro fic por aqui en el que este tiene que entrar en una cueva por us espacio muy estrecho, pues bien no era con la intencion de copiar al autor, ni en lo mas minimo mis perdones si aun asi lo parece

quinto la piedra esa reparadora (tengo sueño y no me acuerdo que nombre le puse) se me ocurrio como el inicio de otro fic que tengo en mente pero eso ya sera en otro momento, por lo demas no rcuerdo si habia algo similar en la serie de kung fu panda

sexto voy a cambiar la categoría a M, aquellos que no siguen de alguna forma el fic por favor pasen a la seccion de el comienzo del fin en el foro para seguirlo de otra manera, para mas información visiten el foro pues abriré una sección en Kung Fu panda unidos al respecto

septimo por favor dejen review

contestar reviews

ErickLSK preferi ponerlo en M me parece lo mas adecuado gracias por tu comentario, espero que te alla gustado este capitulo

Gianella no sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir tu comentario, eres de esas personas que sabe animarlo a uno a continuar, mis mejores deseos


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer Kung fu panda no pertenece

Capitulo 4

Había sido una travesía larga de vuelta al valle ya había anochecido y debía de ser entrada la madrugada cuando Song arribo al pueblo, o a lo que quedaba de el. Antes un gran poblado lleno de vida, casas y alegría ahora era un valle hecho ceniza a excepción del templo de los maestros que se hallaba aun en la cumbre, aterrorizada temiendo lo peor corrió atravesando la tierra destruida hasta llegar al palacio, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa de a saltos, entro al salón principal buscándolo, recorrió las habitaciones hasta llegar a la suya, deslizo la puerta con fuerza y pudo por centímetros esquivar una espada que ahora travesaba las puertas del palacio.

-¿Song? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Debías de estar con el pueblo y los furiosos-

-¿Qué que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le paso al pueblo? Y ¿Qué era esa cosa que me lanzaste? ¿Acaso estas loco?-

-destruí el pueblo, si no tienen pista de los aldeanos no podrán seguirlos, puedo arreglarlo, tenemos un artefacto mágico aquí en el templo que sirve para eso, y te lanza la espada de los héroes que tenia a mano ¡HAY NO!-

-¿Qué?-

-la espada de los héroes, con lo filosa que es ya debe haber atravesado el palacio y salido hacia el bosque, me llevara una eternidad encontrarla-

-¿para que dormías con esa cosa?-

-pensé que quizás podría ganar la pelea sin tener que pelear, ya sabes mostrando el poder de la espada y así el otro sujeto se rendiría se iría a su casa y no tendría que arriesgarme a ser comido, temo que puedo ser una comida muy sabrosa-

-¿hablas en serio?-

-pues si mi carne es suavecita y-¡PO!-¿Qué?

-¿no quieres pelear? ¿Al menos has pensado a en la gente de la ciudad de gong men, lo que les hicieron, no te produce las ganas de retorcerle el pellejo a ese tipo?-

-créeme quisiera hacer más que eso, los maestros eran mis amigos, pero la mejor pelea es la que nunca ocurre, cuando un problema violento se soluciona con violencia la historia lo recuerda de mala manera, yo seré recordado como el sujeto que mato a Tai lung, quizás sea reconocido por todos como un héroe pero yo no lo veo de esa manera, al menos al pasar los años ya no es así para mi.-

-Po…-

-tengo que pensar en algo mañana, dijiste que ellos partirán mañana camino a aca ¿verdad?-

-eso dijeron las gemelas-

-bien tendremos un día de paz para nosotros quizás se me ocurra algo, ¿quieres dormir?-

-¿aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿Nada de soy el gran señor del palacio esto puede malinterpretarse?-

-solo entra a la cama-

Entre risas y abrazos, se durmieron profundamente en brazos del otro, levantándose tarde debido al cansancio, Po se dirigió a hacer el desayuno seguido de Song al despertar por el cambio brusco de la cama.

-Buenos días, ¿que quieres de desayuno?-

-unas galletas con miel estaría bien-

-deja a ver creo que Mono, dejo algo por aquí-

-gracias y… Po, estaba pensando en eso que dijiste anoche, creo que se de algo que podría ganar la pelea, no seria un truco justo pero seria como un plan de contención-da un mordisco a la galleta- solo por si las cosas se ponen feas-

-¿de que se trata?-

-creo que puedo hacer un veneno paralizante, algo sencillo que frene al oso, podría ser útil si este trata de comerte-

-te escucho-

-¿tienen una habitación de medicinas o algo así aquí?-

Se dirigieron entonces a una cámara cercana a la enfermería, con el símbolo de la serpiente pintado en la entrada.

-Víbora suele hacer sus pociones aquí, descubrió que aunque no tiene colmillos, aun tenía sus glándulas de veneno conectadas a las encías, hace unos años necesitábamos que se infiltrara en un clan de serpientes que estaba aterrorizando a unos aldeanos, se colocó unos colmillos falsos llenos de un veneno paralizante que hizo con sus glándulas y fingió matarme frente en una discusión frente a las otras víboras-

-como sacaba el veneno si no tenía colmillos-

-era un espectáculo desagradable tuve la mala suerte de entrar sin llamar un día que lo estaba haciendo, aquí esta, ten- dándole a Song un frasco con un liquido amarillo en su interior- ¿será suficiente?-

-es pefecto solo necesitare unas muestras de plantas-

-revisa en ese armario-señalando un armario alto clavado a lo alto de una pared- y entonces harás algo que lo paralice-

-aja, tú te muestras frente a su ejército con el derrotado, su orgullo queda hecho pedazos, ganamos la guerra y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado… ains no lo alcanzo-

-déjame ayudarte-tomando a Song de la cintura y levantándola- ya esta-

-gracias- mirándolo a los ojos-… esto, mejor me pongo a trabajar-

-bien yo veré que…-si quieres me puedes ayudar-bien hare eso-

Colaborando, con Song haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, terminaron el veneno, según Song debería dejar Po inconsciente por 24 horas así que el otro oso seguro caería en poco tiempo luego de que le diera, lo virtio cuidadosamente en varios dardos que usaba con su paraguas.

-estará listo en unas horas, ¿tú quieres hacer algo para relajarte tu sabes antes de mañana?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-oye, no me hagas decirlo Po, tu sabes a qué me refiero-

-p-pero ¿hoy?-

-hace tiempo ya y pues mañana…-

-entiendo pero yo-estamos solos Po, por primera vez en meses-

Lo agarraba de las manos y lo halaba hacia abajo viéndolo directamente a los ojos y él se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos, del laboratorio pasaron a la habitación de Po entre besos y toqueteos.

Más allá en la isla, los furiosos estaban teniendo su primer día oficial, ayudando a los aldeanos a levantar sus tiendas con el material que se tenía en la isla.

-les juro que hay que tener cuidado- decía Grulla en voz baja a los otros miembros del equipo

-y yo creo que estas exagerando, Tigresa explícale a Grulla que no hay forma de que por unos meses sin compañía masculina las chicas nos convirtamos en… ¿Tigresa?-

-… ciento que algo malo está pasando-

-alguien sabe de qué habla-

-lo mismo ocurrió hace varios meses cuando Po fue a visitar al campamento de Song, no le den importancia-

Ya estaba escureciendo en el ex valle de la paz, los dos amantes ahora levantándose de la cama tras una siesta compartida, Song se levantó primero, Po al notar esto salió del estado somnoliento en el que estaba

-esto… jeje… tu y yo… ¿hicimos eso otra vez?-

-eso espero porque si no, anda por allí un panda cariñoso que me debe una explicación-

-creo que es mejor prepararse, si partieron en la mañana y son tan rápidos, no tardaran en llegar aquí-

-tienes razón, voy a preparar los dardos, tomare una posición elevada si lo llevas al salón principal será más fácil allí estará oscuro y no me vera-

-vale-

Ya preparado, descansado y otros ados, el guerrero estaba sentado en la cima contemplando el valle, esperando y esperando, pasaron las horas y se dio cuenta, allí en el extremo del valle, se veía movimiento entre los árboles y poco a poco se distinguía una gran mancha blanca entre la vegetación, aun desde la distancia Po distinguía lo que parecía ser una discusión entre el que ya había identificado como el oso y quien debía ser un cocodrilo dándole indicaciones, se formó un ligero forcejeo de repente en medio de la oscuridad se escuchó un crack seco, el oso siguió caminando dejando atrás al cocodrilo, respirando hondo Po se paró y espero su llegada.

El oso subió con calma las escaleras,seguido de su ejercito de apenas un par de centenares de guerreros, los dejo en la entrada del templo y avanzo solo llegando hasta donde estaba su oponente lo miro de arriba abajo como si buscara alguna señal en su postura.

-emmm… Po me imagino-

-Sr Po para ti-

-ju bien como quieras, supongo que sabrás quien soy y a que vengo-

-¿vienes a matarme?-

Con un gruñido bajo y un ronquido el oso rio, rio con lago de histeria exagerada

-no, no, tú te unirás a mi ejército, veras lo que yo quiero es paz, todo el mundo cree que quiero una guerra pero no es asi, te digo tu te sometes ante mi tu gente o como les llames, podrán volver y caminar por aquí todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es un pago por vivir aquí-

-no es pagado a nadie por vivir en nuestro hogar y no comenzaremo- hahaha, no es un pago en dinero es en comida, los carnívoros siempre lo hemos tenido difícil sabes, aun que apuesto a que nunca has sentido el placer de la sangre verdad no te criaron asi-

-no soy un caníbal-

-por supuesto que no, no sería canibalismo hacer aquello para lo que tu cuerpo esta diseñado, ahora lo que quiero decir es algo sencillo, si me juras lealtad todo será mas fácil guerrero dragon, he llevado mi mensaje de paz fuera de casa y a sido escuchado, solo pido que al llegar los ancianos a una edad madura, los dejen solos en el bosque más cercano si nace un niño con alguna "discapacidad" entréguenlo a un representante de mi gente y este tendrá un final mas rápido y fácil que seguir con vida, si una persona ya no puede caminar o trabajar por una lecion ahorrémosle el sufrimiento-

-¿estás loco?-

-Me lo han dicho mas de una vez pero al final siempre ceden siempre ceden ante el dolor siempre ceden ante el miedo y por su puesto siempre hay alguien que trata de pararme pero no entienden, no me pueden detener, no hay manera de que me derroten-

-eso lo veremos -toma posición de lucha- prepárate a sentir el trueno-

-o por favor, ¿kung fu?, ¿sabes por qué deje este país de ultimo en el continente asiático?-

-no pero presiento que me lo dirás-

-porque su estilo de pelea era el más débil-

-AHORA SI TE PASASTE, el kung fu es lo mas fuerte que hay no existe nada que lo supere y yo soy el mejor para demostrártelo-

-¿de verdad? Dime ¿alguna vez peleaste con un guerrero que a parte kung fu supiera algún otro estilo de pelea? Por lo que averigüe de ti en la biblioteca Gong Men, no, solo has peleado con otros guerreros usando tu estilo de panda, tan limitado, en la cúspide de tu fuerza, yo podría enseñarte todo Po, volverte un guerrero como ningún otro… excepto yo claro-

-no me interesan tus consejos ahora pelea, ¿para eso estas aquí o no?-

-si no lograba convencerte, si para eso bien aquí, pero antes déjame decirte el por que ganaste esos combates con tu estilo de panda, por lo que se, he visto en torneos cuando joven y ley al llegar aquí, el kung fu es un estilo de pelea acrobático muchas veces disfrazando golpes de tal forma que hacen que el oponente no los vea llegar, muy útil para lo que lo han usado aquí, detener bandidos y demás peleadores sin experiencia pero tiene una desventaja, si pierdes el equilibrio en una de tus "piruetas" pierdes el golpe y debes reasumir posición para poder atacar, allí intervienes tu y tu estilo de pelea, tu desestabilizas a tu oponente con ese "estilo panda" y allí ganas, ¿me equivoco?-

-SI, se hacer mucho más que el estilo panda-

-demuéstramelo-

El oso blanco se posición distinto a Po, se colocó de lado con un brazo semi flexionado hacia adelante y las piernas un tanto separadas y flexionadas.

-por tu tamaño no valdría la pena usar jujitsu así que me quedare con otros estilos, el kung fu demuestra gran velocidad y flexibilidad lo admito pero le falta fuerza al pegar, déjame mostrarte un estilo casi tan rápido como el kung fu pero más fuerte y feroz, esto se llama taekwondo-

Con velocidad y con un avance lateral levanto la pierna delantera pasandola muy cerca de Po que apenas pudo esquivar le primer golpe

-un pelo más y me hubiera arrancado la cabeza-

Tan pronto acabo de pensar vio un puño que se dirigía directo a él todavía en movimiento por el primer esquive sintió los nudillos del oso rozar sus mejillas y se retirarse contemplando con horror otro puño llegando de lleno contra su rostro y enviándolo dentro del gran salón.

-no quiero hacer esto Po, eres una figura respetada aquí en china si sedes los demás te seguirán-

Con el hocico sangrante Po respiro para darse fuerzas pues el golpe directo lo tenía aturdido

-nunca-

-tendré que recurrir al pomposo emperador de este reino, que lastima tienes la fuerza de un oso en tu interior, pero si insistes déjame mostrarte más de cuanto te pierdes-

Esta vez paso a una posición más frontal los puños más cercanos al cuerpo y las piernas un poco más separadas

-esto es karate-

Po tomo esta vez la actitud defensiva lanzándose hacia su oponente y girando por la espalda para proyectar una patada, bloqueada con tanta fuerza que casi sintió que se le rompía el hueso más exterior de la pierna.

-un estilo más firme y el mejor para defenderse y contraatacar-

Po sintió la vida salir de su cuerpo el oso le había conectado una pata a todo su abdomen tal como lo había hecho con el maestro Buey, de no ser por su barriga en lugar de músculos ahora ya no estaría allí pensaba Po.

Sintiendo como si algo pequeño le hubiera caído encima la bestia reviso su cuello para encontrar tres dardos sueltos con líquido en su interior, girándose vio a Song agarrada a tres patas en una esquina del techo

-Muy bonito me desafías a una pelea justa y tú traes a tu novia, que por cierto linda te recomiendo usar agujas mas largas este pelaje es mucho mas denso que cualquiera que allas visto no lograras tocar carne con estas agujit-

Al oso no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues ahora sentía un gran estruendo por todo su cuerpo, contemplando vio a Po con un extraño sombrero y vio su pie en su propio estomago ahora echando chispa.

-¡maaaaagIAAAAAAAA!, ODIO LA MAGIA, le quita todo el honor a una pelea-

Sujetando a Po por el pie aun con la energía del rayo lo proyectó por el aire, haciendo romper varias de las columnas que había allí, entonces lo sintió su hombro que había impacto de lleno se había desacomodado. Guardándose el dolor, de entre los escombros se levantó asumiendo sin fuerzas su pose de pelea intentando recurrir a la paz que sabía había en el pero que se había perdido en la pelea

-déjame mostrarte algo, la última pose de pelea que veras, te daré una última oportunidad, no usare las piernas-

Colocándose totalmente de frente y con los brazos semi flexionados levantados a la altura de la vista.

-esto me lo enseño mi madre luego de que un bastardo se comiera a mi hermana -

Po reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, incorporándose una vez mas preparado para esquivar lo que le lanzara pero el oso estaba allí moviéndose a su alrededor en pequeños saltos, tentando al panda, al fin tras momentos de observación Po conecto una patada en salto, ¿habia pegado? Sentía el costado del oso pero era como si el impacto hubiera sido absorbido de alguna forma, aprovechando el impulso giro y trato de conectar otra pero esta vez solo llego al aire viendo como el oso retrocedía, había quedado frente a frente y lo veía venir el movimiento del puño que llegaba desde el pie que ahora se encontraba un paso atrás, no podía esquivar había quedado demasiado cerca.

De repente un halon en su pie lo llevo al suelo y sintió recorrer por su espalda la fuerza de viento provocada por el puño de la bestia, un alarido profundo le indico que estaba herido ¿pero de qué? Se giró desde el suelo para ver al oso llevándose las manos a la nariz y a Song apuntando su paraguas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡no siento la cara!-

Song recogió el casco de la patada rayo colocándoselo y levantando a Po mientras el oso aún se revisaba la cara, dio un salto con el impulso del rayo saliendo por la puerta del palacio con Po a su espalda.

-VUELVE AQUÍ GATA, AUN NO TER-termiNAMOS NUEStra pelea… AGARRENLOS-

El oso estaba en suelo ahora, todavía andando a cuatro patas pero con lentitud y su ejercito había escuchado su llamado, Song no perdió tiempo, dándose cuenta de que su poción no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dormirlo por completo y que si se quedaba a pelear no tendría posibilidades protegiendo a Po, salto los muros del templo dejando una descarga de electricidad, bajando por la empinada montaña, absorbiendo los impactos gracias a los efectos del casco, siguió saltando de manera irregular de tal forma que no pudieran seguir un rastro hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de los guerreros y del oso que ahora bramaba enfurecido en el suelo.

Nota del autor

el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, ¿por que tan largo? por que si lo picaba serian dos capitulos muy cortos y si lo dejaba en las 2000 palabras quedaria un _cliffhanger _y eso no me gusta,otra cosa es que no quiero desmeritar al Kung fu pues se que hay varios autores y lectores aqui que practican Kung fu, por lo que les dire algo sencillo, imaginen una pelea entre un maestro de Kung fu bajito y algo relleno (Po) y un maestro de distintas arte marciales que casi lo dobla en tamaño, es mucho mas fuerte, rapido y agresivo que él, no vale poner a Tai Lung por que aun siendo el mas fuerte en su momento, su estilo no funcionaba contra el de Po, de alli que se diera lo que se dio en este fic, si fuera una pelea en igualdad de condiciones fisicas, habria sido menos desigual pero el peleador con mas experiencia y tecnica abria ganado osea se el oso polar al que aun no le pongo nombre, como dije no quiero desmeritar a ningun estilo de pelea ni a sus practicantes ni quiero iniciar un debate sobre que estilo es mejor que otro solo queria darle superioridad de combate al villano

ahora toca responder reviews

ErickLSK-muchas gracias por tu apoyo, trato de darle un toque maduro a la historia aunque me es un poco dificil siendo que yo no soy tan asi, nos vemos en... ¿este cap? jeje saludos

Gianella- es mi deber decirte que siendo menor de edad estas leyendo esto bajo tu voluntad, no es por nada pero hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas, ahora en cuanto a si es o no una continuacion, nop, no lo es, ya he dicho que continuare "una realidad distinta" cuando salga KP 3 y lo hare en el mismo fic para no sacar uno nuevo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer y primer comentario del autor en este cap

Kung fu panda no me pertenece.

Se que hay niños leyendo este fic (te estoy señalando a ti gianella y a esos otros detras de ti) muy seguros de que solo tenemos violencia gratuita y chistes con insinuaciones, asi que os lo dejo claro, parad de leer cuando lean **-vale si eso es lo que quieres…-** y esperad hasta los 18 para leer esta escena del cap, no voy a ser el responsable de iniciaros en algo que no deberian hacer a su edad! asi que advertiros estais y yo me voy a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana hay clase

Capitulo 5

Llevando sobre su espalda a rastras de sus piernas, al debilitado por la pelea, lastimado por los golpes y sangrante por las heridas Po, andaba Song ayudada solo por la fuerza extra que le daba en las piernas el casco, llegando al fin tras una hora de saltos y otra de caminata a la playa, dejo a Po sobre una roca cerca de la orilla y entre unas hojas apiladas Song saco su bote arrastrándolo hasta Po lo acomodo y le mojo la cara con agua para que reaccionara abriendo los ojos de par en par sin enderezarse.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ya acabo?... ¿yo gane?-miro a Song a los ojos que ahora reflejaban tristeza y compasión

-tendrás otra oportunidad Po, por ahora debemos ocultarnos y sanarte esas heridas-

-yo no tengo ninguna herida-usando su brazo para enderezarse Po soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir su hombro dislocarse-sujetándolo con fuerza sabiendo que no podría llevarlo a la isla sin haberlo tratado un poco primero, le acomodo el hombro a su lugar haciendo gritar aún más a Po y atrayendo la atención de cuervo que pasaba por allí.

-¡Los encontré, los encontré ARGHH!-

Con un rápido movimiento de su paraguas Song derribo al cuervo y procedió a interrogarlo sujetándolo al suelo con un pie y sacando una cuchilla del extremo de su sombrilla colocada sobre su garganta emplumada.

-no te conozco, ¿Quién nos busca?-

-m-mi jefe, pidió sus cabezas yo solo soy un rastreador que voló mas lejos de lo que debía no me mates-

-eso dependerá de que tan cercano y leal seas a tu jefe-

-lo dejaría de lado por una cara bonita, pero no la tuya me gustan pero de otra especie-

-creo que entiendo –retirando la cuchilla del cuervo- ¿dime sabes nadar?-

-no-

-entonces vienes conmigo-

Amarrando al cuervo para que no escapara y asegurándose de que no viera el camino dándole con un dardo para dormirlo e improvisándole un vendaje a Po para sujetar su hombro, procedió a llevar la canoa hasta la isla, teniendo que despertar al panda para avisarle de la sumergida, cruzaron al otro lado, dejándolos a solas fue la pueblo a pedir ayuda y una jaula.

En seguida llegaron los furiosos para ver a Po, quedando destrozados al ver a su líder en tales condiciones, ayudaron a trasladarlo hasta el hospital, sin poder evitar que las miradas que uno de los ciudadanos del lugar luchara por entrar al hospital.

-¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJO!-

-lo comprendemos señor Ping pero, Po tiene que ser examinado quien sabe que tan graves pueden ser esas heridas-trataba de calmarlo la pobre víbora.

Se hallaban en un pasillo los furiosos y el chef, esperando saber algo de Po, Song estaba adentro con los doctores explicándoles lo que había visto de la pelea, de donde lo habían golpeado al pobre panda. De entre ellos la felina se levantó seguida de un insecto curioso.

-¿Tigresa a dónde vas?-

-a interrogar al prisionero, no llegaremos a nada sentado aquí-

-yo voy contigo, ese pajarito se va a meter con alguien de su tamaño, bueno soy un poco mas pequeño pero el punto es-¡mantis!-¿Qué?-déjala ir necesita estar sola-

Saliendo por pasillo se dirigió a lo que era una pequeña cárcel allí en el pueblo, ya que todas eran compañeras, tenían ese sencillo lugar solo por si había algún tipo de disputa entre las felinas pero ahora habían elevado la seguridad por el prisionero, encerrado en una jaula aun inconsciente por el dardo estaba el cuervo. La dejaron pasar, pidió estar a solas con él, abriendo la jaula y sacando la pájaro con violencia para despertarlo golpeándolo contra una mesa cercana.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... fiuuuuuu, ahora a eso le llamo una cara bonita-

-¡Dime que quiere tu líder y cuáles son sus intenciones!-

-¿nunca te han dicho que se consiguen más moscas con miel que con vinagre? Deberías aplicarlo, apuesto a que eres muy dulce-

-GRRRRRRR-

-con carácter así me gustan a mí-

-tienes a la de tres dime, a donde se dirige tu jefe ahora-

-te lo diré… si me das un besito-

Aplastándolo mas contra la mesa gritando de ira se acercó a centímetros de su cara abriendo el hocico mostrando amenazadoramente sus colmillos.

-ese panda, es importante para ti ¿verdad?, que sepas que yo no apoyo a Narduj, soy todo paz, a mí me gusta el maíz, solo estoy con él porque amenazó con hacer un festival de alitas en salsa con mis familiares, no me gusta la matanza que se está gestando, quiere ir con el emperador pero antes planea aplastar las más grandes fuerzas de china por separado, asegurarse de que nadie se le pueda enfrentar en conjunto, para dejar el país bajo el mando de quien el escoja, en su momento quería al panda porque era un buen objetivo eso es todo lo que se.-

Tigresa cerró la boca, y se apartó del cuervo, mirándolo de reojo viendo cómo se paraba sobre la mesa.

-¿y sobre ese panda…?

-no tengo por qué hablarte de él-

-oh vamos se nota que te duele lo que le paso, te aliviaría un poco decirme, además no iré a ningún lado, no con alguien tan linda por las cercanías-

-es… más que mi mejor amigo, no podría imaginar cómo sería mi vida ahora sin él, me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba y siento que en parte le debo quien soy ahora, es… mi hermano tonto y alegre-

-aquí hay corazón-

-cállate y si les dices algo a alguien de esto, te quedas sin lengua ¿me oíste?-

-si señora pero, he de decirle que debo volver con los demás a reportarme antes de que termine el día o mataran a mi familia-

Tigresa verifico sus opciones, el cuervo parecía honesto pero no quería confiarse. Volteo a mirarlo una vez mas a los ojos, viendo esos grandes y tiernos ojos brillantes aparentemente a punto de llorar.

-uins está bien pero no volverás solo, no me fio mucho de ti-

-Tigresa sale de la habitación-que hermosos ojos tiene esa gata-

Volviendo al pequeño hospital pudo ver que los furiosos habían dejado la sala de esperas, pregunto a la enfermera que andaba por allí y le indico donde estaban los demás, en una habitación rodeado por su padre y sus amigos, estaba Po recién despierto explicándoles a los demás, lo que podía sobre la pelea.

-ya me parecía a mí, esa forma de lanzar un golpe no es de kung fu, tiene otros estilos de lucha guardados- decía mantis parado en la cama cerca de la cabeza de Po.

-yo se algo de jujitsu pero no creo que pudiera enseñarte, no se como aplicarlo teniendo brazos y piernas Po-

-tranquila encontraremos otra forma, lo importante ahora seria que supiéramos mas sobre el enemigo, ¿Tigresa?- haciendo a la maestra avanzar unos pasos.

-¿si?-

-me dicen que me llevara un tiempo sanarme, un par de semanas y más para poder pelear correctamente, pero no tenemos tiempo debemos derrotar a ese sujeto antes de que deje el país, si se va China quedara bajo su mandato y la gente tendrá miedo de levantarse contra quien nos oprime por temor a que él regrese, necesito que tú y Vibora se infiltren en su clan-

-¿yo por qué?

-tu y Tigresa, son las únicas de naturaleza carnívoras del equipo el no le dara importancia-

-o vamos desde que les dije lo del raton-

-no tienen que comer carne solo úsenlo como excusa para entrar, además ya vio a Mantis y a Grulla y Mono seguramente será descubierto-

-¡oye!-

-no, el tiene razón Vibora y yo iremos acompañaremos al cuervo que capturo Song, ya hable con él, no estoy muy segura pero escuche sus latidos, parecía sincero cuando dijo que esta de nuestro lado-

-bien, será mucha ayuda-

-¿en verdad?-

-tu confías en él, es suficiente para mi, pero aun asi tenedle un ojo encima-

-y como pasaremos desapercibidas, yo quizás colarme entre las serpientes sin que nadie note mucho pero Tigresa aquí es la única en varias millas en china-

-de eso me puedo encargar yo, ven Tigresa- le hablo la leopardo parada al lado de la cama de Po-vengan conmigo-

Con una mueca de inseguridad en sus caras siguieron la siguieron fuera del hospital, llegando tras pasar un par de calles con aldeanos a lo que parecía una especie de armería. Alli se podía ver a las leopardo probando desde espadas a lanzas, hasta arcos y destacando por su puesto, distintas versiones de sombrillas, con armas ocultas en ellas, pasando esto llegaron a la zona de las ropas.

-aquí guardamos algo de equipo especial, estas ropas no están registradas en ningún clan ni siquiera el nuestro puedes llevar esto y nadie sabra de donde vienen-

-bien, ahora solo necesito algo para el resto de mi cuerpo-

-ya te dije que de eso me encargaba yo-abriendo un baúl y sacando de él varios tarros de gran tamaño- esto es nuestro camuflaje de dia, se aplica en el pelaje y entra en él y cambia su color, no se cae con el agua y dura hasta que te aplicas el disolvente que tenemos aquí en la cueva con esto una vez me hice pasar por ti, para atrapar a un grupo de una escuela corrupta de kung fu, opino que a más simple el camuflaje mejor así que por que no pruebas un estilo de pantera- tendiéndole un tarro de solución negra.

-no lo sé, yo nunca he hecho estas cosas, me he infiltrado y eso pero usando las piedras que cambian la apariencia ¿no tendrás de esas?-

-no nos confían ese material, si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste la encargada de no dejarnos usar las piedras ¿recuerdas?-

-vamos Tigresa como cuando éramos chicas y te maquillaba, te echaremos una mano… en mi caso una cola-

-bien supongo que debemos ir a un lugar más intimo-

-¿ein?

Saliendo del edificio se dirigieron a la casa en donde se estaban quedando los maestros, no era muy grande solo tenia un piso pero tenia una habitación sencilla para cada maestro y una pequeña cocina tal como en el palacio. Entrando en lo que seria la habitación de Vibora esta busco unos pinceles gruesos en la habitación de grulla.

-¿crees que este bien usar eso? Grulla podría molestarse-

-debemos lograr un buen acabado y estos no son los de escritura no se enterara de que los usamos para esto-

-bien ahora desvístete-le indico Song mojando un pincel en el liquido.

-¿Q-que?-

-¿Cómo mas esperas que te pintemos?-

-solo pinten mis rayas y ya, no tienen que pintarme… al frente arriba y abajo en el medio-

-o por favor, no actúes como una niña ahora y quítate la ropa-

-les digo hay felinos con ese pelaje negro con blanco los he visto-

-si Tigresa los hemos visto, se llaman gatos y no tienen tu tamaño-

-no me obligues a dormirte con un dardo aun me quedan dos en mi sombrilla-

-es solo que… no confió en ti lo suficiente y esto es algo muy embarazoso así que… ¡nivélalo!-

-¿ah? ¿Quieres que me desnude yo también?-

-¡NO! Tan solo… dime algo privado, si, lo he olido desde que volvieron, tú y Po… lo hicieron ¿verdad?-

-un momento ustedes dos… ¿Tigresa desde cuando puedes oler esas cosas?-

-eso no importa tú, quiero que me lo digas solo eso está bien, que lo… describas un poco-

-vale si eso es lo que quieres…-

Llegaron hasta la habitación besándose tomándola sus manos con las suyas Po la recostó sobre la cama, desabrochando su chaqueta, mirándolo sonriente se giró con fuerza dejándolo boca arriba en la cama, parándose de esta se quito la chaqueta tirándola a un lado dela habitación siguió bajándose los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, sintiendo la mirada de Po levanto su cola para dar una mejor vista. Volteándose dejando todo el frente a la vista.

-estas ya no son pequeñas como antes ¿verdad? –agarrándose los senos- te dije que ya no soy una niña, te toca- agarro con fuerza Po de los pantalones.

De un tirón se los quito dejando el miembro de Po a la vista, agarrándolo y bajando, comenzó a frotarlo haciendo que se endureciera poco, pelando la punta procedió a lamerlo con su lengua, haciendo que se pusiera a punto, mordiéndolo con suavidad sin lastimar mostrando los colmillos le daba la mirada a Po quien se sentía a lo mas de placer, conteniéndose para no soltarse en plena felación paso a tomar un poco del control.

Enderezándola y sujetándola de la cintura la levanto y la recostó una vez más sobre la cama chupando sus senos mientras toqueteaba con sus dedos su vagina haciéndola mojarse poco a poco, Song ya no queriendo más juegos agarro a Po desprevenido por el pene con su cola y tirando de él hacia su entrada, se giró quedando de espaldas, soltándolo y levantando su cola una vez mas, este acomodándose empezó a penetrarla, pasando sus manos por delante agarrando sus senos mientras entraba poco a poco haciéndola ronronear de placer, empezó a moverse aumentando la velocidad, viendo de pronto un lugar disponible justo debajo de su cola metió su dedo para molestarla un poco.

-¡Po! Hoy no por allí por favor, la última vez fue doloroso-

-awww, está bien-

La giro sobre su espalda llevando sus brazos tras sus piernas subiéndolas para dar una mejor penetración, empezó a moverse con más fuerza mientras ella aumentaba sus ronroneos incitándolo a seguir. Habían pasado años desde su último encuentro y sentían como si este nunca hubiera acabado. Sintiéndose llegar al límite se acercó más metiéndolo hasta el fondo mientras la besaba con pación y terminaba su acción dentro de ella. La giro una vez más quedando ella recostada sobre su panda, su amado panda y allí durmieron esperando lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

-E-eso fue lo que paso anoche… ahora termina de una vez y quítate la ropa-

-Vibora creo que voy a necesitar otras pantis estas estas se… sudaron un poco-

-bien ya vuelvo-

Segundo comentario del autor

Bien, creo que voy a morir ahora, nunca habia escrito algo de este estilo en mi vida y por lo dificil que me fue hacerlo sin que me diera algo de lo colorado que me puse escribiendo esto no creo que se repita, respondo reviews de usuarios no registrados y me voy a dormir ahora si

Gianella

no voy a continuar una realidad distinta hasta que salga kfp3 alteraria la gracia del fic, se supone que es una realidad alterna de las peliculas y eso sera cuando salga kfp 3 y espero que no allas leido esas parte que mencione al inicio del fic, ¡te estoy vigilando jovencita!

ErickLSK

gracias es una idea que tenia preparada desde hacia tiempo, aun que un principio se trataba de que el oso era simplemente muy fuerte y aguantaba todo lo que le tiraba Po pero esa idea no me gusto mucho, espero que te gustara este cap


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer y primer comentario del autor en este cap

Kung fu panda no me pertenece

y es posible que el inicio del fic sea un poquito... podria decirse similar al anterior y aquellos que han leido el cap anterior, edite la escena final y la cambie un poco debido a los comentarios motivandome a hacerla "mas fuerte", nada especial solo unos pequeños cambios, en fin aqui esta el fic y si se quieren saltar esta parte ojeen hasta que lean -terminamo-

CAPITULO 6

Volvía Víbora a la habitación, con las ropas nuevas sobre el lomo y dejándolas sobre la cama, Tigresa desvistiéndose tendió su mano a agarrar las ropas limpias para sentir la humedad del pincel tocar su mano.

-oh vamos-

-ah ah ah , primero la pintura y luego podrás vestirte, esta pintura seca rápido no tardaremos mucho-

-bien acabemos con esto- levantando los brazos

Sintiendo como las chicas pasaban los pinceles, Víbora trabajando al frente y Song pintando su espalda, sintiendo como Víbora va subiendo más el pincel desde la parte frontal de su intimidad hasta empezar a cubrir sus senos, apretando con fuerza la boca para no expresar la sensación que le da la caricia del pincel, cerró los ojos abriéndolos al escuchar a Song.

-podrías levantar la cola por favor-

-s-sí, está bien-

Y ahora sintiendo las cosquillas en su parte posterior, daba lo que tenía para no expresar emoción alguna. Pasando luego a Song a pintar sus brazos mientras Víbora terminaba con las piernas. Ahora estaba teniendo que contener risa al sentir el pincel pasar por sus axilas.

Ahora sentada en la cama le pintaban el rostro cubriendo el mas minimo pelito blanco para evitar alguna sospecha, causandole mas cosquillas al sentir el pincel en sus orejas.

Poco a poco terminaron con la pintura dejando a Tigresa relajarse bajando los brazos. Extendiendo de nuevo uno hacia la ropa para ponerse ropa interior limpia.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Aún queda un lugar por pintar-

-no hablaras en serio, nadie va a verme allí-

-me temo que eso no lo sabemos, podrían hacernos un chequeo si decimos que nos uniremos a ellos, no podemos correr riesgos-

-pero-Aun tengo dos dardos Tigresa y podemos terminar esto con o sin tu consentimiento-

-BIEN, ¿que quieren que haga?-

-colocate sobre la cama separa las piernas y separa tus nalgas con tus manos-

-(sonrojándose mucho) ¿QUE? ¿MOSTRANDO TODO?-

Ante la mirada seria de sus amigas Tigresa suspiro en derrota, se colocó sobre la cama a cuatro patas recostando la cabeza, separando sus rodillas y luego sus nalgas con sus manos. Mirándose la una con una media sonrisa pícara las dos chicas levantaron su pincel y lo pasaron, por los bordes de la sensible zona haciendo a la maestra sentir un escalofrió por su cuerpo, evitando las partes más externas de sus orificios para no pintarlos también, pasaban el pincel alrededor, terminando no sin antes Song pasar el pincel por agua limpia para luego hacerle una caricia a Tigresa que le hizo dar un respingo.

-terminamos-

-falta Víbora-

-ah si-de un salto se sumergió en un envase con pintura verde oscuro saliendo de él, cogiendo un pincel y mojándola en pintura roja se dibujó patrones circulares en el lomo- lista-

Poniendo algo de envidia en su mirada la tigresa sencillamente camino a la salida de la casa acompañada de las otras dos, dirigiéndose al hospital, donde Po ya había tratado con los demás furiosos su idea de lo que se podría hacer. Presentadas delante de ellos les costó un poco reconocer a las maestras sobre todo por Tigresa y su nueva apariencia.

-el negro te queda chica-

-acabemos ya con esto, nos infiltramos averiguamos lo que tengamos que averiguar con la ayuda del cuervo y nos largamos de allí ¿verdad?-

-correcto, solo quiero que averigüen cuál será su patrón de ataque y si tiene alguna debilidad me digan cual es quizás podamos explotarla en un combate y así derrotarle en público, haciéndole perder a sus seguidores, puede que se muden de localización ya que destruí el pueblo para restaurarlo luego con el orbe de restauración-

-bien ¿que estamos esperando? Andando podrían haber ya dejado el lugar-

-un momento necesitamos que acuerden un lugar para verse con Grulla e intercambiar información inmediata-

-que tal los alrededores de nuestra guarida, la maestra Víbora debe recordar cómo llegar ¿o no? Enviamos al maestro a una hora del día en que ellas puedan ir y ya está-

-sería muy arriesgado, podrían seguir su rastro hasta el lugar, aun cuando no estén más allí y atraparnos a los tres-

-y si enviamos al cuervo notaran que está siguiendo un patrón y seguro verán que lleva un mensaje por lo que vi no creo que pueda esconder un rollo siendo tan pequeño-

-las piedras del cambio aún están en el palacio de jade ¿verdad?, úsenlas para cambiar en un lugar privado a una apariencia común de un lobo o un felino mediano así nadie notara sus patrones-

-¿y que hay de nuestro olor?-

-tendrán que buscar alguna forma de camuflarlo es lo mejor que tenemos chicas, ahora vallan y lleven al cuervo con ustedes, lleguen antes de que anochezca-

-¡si maestro Po!- saliendo las furiosas seguidas del resto del grupo menos Song y Po que se quedaban en la habitación.

-atrás quedo la época en que te llamaban panda sin mas ¿verdad?-

-sí, hace mucho que no lo escucho de parte de ellos-

Fueron a las celdas y sacaron al cuervo, explicándole claramente cómo se desarrollaría el plan, teniendo que explicárselo dos veces pues se quedó perdido en los ojos de Tigresa mientras le hablaba. Una vez hecho esto llevando al pájaro en su hombro Tigresa y Víbora se dirigieron la salida de la cueva llevando cada una una pequeña bolsa con una muda de ropa sin marca como la que llevaban y algunos rollos por si debían escribir algún mensaje, en la salida estaban junto con algunas leopardo para que les guiaran por el camino de vuelta a la orilla de la playa, despidiéndose una vez en la canoa y teniendo de nuevo los ojos vendados el cuervo se sujetó de Tigresa en la zambullida.

Salieron al otro lado y llegaron a la orilla iniciando ahora su vuelta al palacio de jade. Con el cuervo no queriendo apartarse de Tigresa. Llegaron al anochecer a lo que solía ser el valle de la paz, Po había dejado el sitio hecho polvo, no quedaban restos de construcciones solo se veía en lo alto el palacio y tenía las luces apagada, todos los que conformaban el ejército parecían estar abajo en un grupo de campamentos ya montado, con guardias en vigilando los extremos de este grupo separados cada tantos metros, uno de ellos dio la voz de alarma al ver aproximarse a Tigresa Víbora y el cuervo. Se vieron rodeados por una doce de animales de distintas razas en cuestión de segundos, acercándose de entre ellos una especie de Rinoceronte.

-soy Hashi, numero de buscador y rastreador número ocho, mientras buscaba encontré a estas señoritas que les interesa unirse al ejército de Narduj-

-número ocho te esperábamos- echando una rápida mirada a las chicas-bien, denles una tienda para armar y que se duerman rápido volveremos a la ciudad de Gong Men mañana por la mañana-

Dirigiéndolas por el camino de tiendas, hasta el final donde les dieron una la armaron rápidamente y se acostaron con la compañía del cuervo.

-¿Cómo es que fue tan fácil? Ni siquiera nos chequearon por si teníamos algún arma-

-aquí no son exigentes, saben que mucha gente se rinde ante la fuerza del oso así que creo que estarán bien siempre que no hagan algo que llame la atención como evitar un asesinato de alguien ajeno a nuestro ejército o algo, si hacen algo así Narduj lo tomara como reto y saldrá el mismo a pelear con quien lo allá hecho-

-Víbora tienes que obtener la piedras antes del amanecer, yo haré una distracción ¿está bien?-

-si-

Esperaron a que todas las luces de la tienda se hubieran apagado, viendo a los guardias que les daban la espalda mirando hacia el bosque en espera de alguna señal de movimiento, Tigresa agarro una piedra de escombro de buen tamaño y apuntando a las rocas que bordeaban el palacio de jade la lanzo con toda su fuerza haciendo que al impactar parte una roca mas grande se desprendiera atrayendo la atención de los guardas que se unieron en un grupo para investigar. Aprovechando Víbora se deslizo velos y silenciosa, subiendo el camino de tierra pegado a las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima, sin ver nadie alrededor se dirigió a la sala de tesoros y artefactos mágicos, guardando las piedras en su boca se dirigió escaleras abajo solo para ver horríficamente al oso blanco subiendo las escaleras en ese momento acompañado de un jabalí en bata blanca, devolviéndose a la entrada del templo, hizo lo que estaba en su mente para evitar ser rastreada, por una parte su olor debía de seguir en el palacio solo se había ido un día así que no sería extraño, extraño seria si lo sentía intensamente, así que de enroscándose para acumular tención muscular se proyectó al tejado de un salto escondiéndose en lado oculto del techo al oso.

Escuchando abrirse la puerta de la entrada de par en par de un golpe y la conversación entre los dos.

-le digo señor que no está en condiciones de hacer esfuerzo físico, esa patada le daño los nervios del abdomen con la electricidad no debería incorporarse y además está el veneno aún no se ha repuesto mírese apenas si tiene algo de equilibrio para caminar-

-tonterías, ese panda debe haber vuelto estoy seguro de que está aquí en el palacio, ese derrumbe fue solo una distracción y me encargare yo mismo de él y quien sea que se encuentre en este lugar incluyéndote si intentas detenerme-

-s-si señor-

Esperando a que entraran al palacio Víbora volvió a saltar una vez más esta vez usando la parte lisa de las escaleras para deslizarse cuesta abajo y volver a la tienda en que estaba Tigresa, ahora preocupada pues había visto subir al monstruo hace poco.

-está herido, el oso está herido vi a un médico decirle que debía guardar reposo, la descarga eléctrica le causó daño en el abdomen, siendo tan alto le cuesta mantenerse en pie-

-bien eso es un punto a nuestro favor mañana veremos si podemos averiguar algo-

Sumergidas en el sueño hasta el día siguiente pasaron las maestras, mientras a kilómetros de allí una pareja se preparaba para dormir, Song aplicaba una medicina a Po en el pecho, ahora habían trasladado a Po al cuarto se Song, mas grande por ser la líder e iluminada con varias velas para relajar.

-Debería aliviar el dolor para que duermas bien-terminado se sentó junto a él en la cama-y pues vas a quedarte aquí en mi tienda por estos días ¿he? Será… divertido-

-si supongo, te abrazaría pero estoy embadurnado en esta cosa, buenas noches-

-que descanses Po-

Ya al día siguiente las maestras se levantaron con sonidos de un atronador rugido. Saliendo de su tienda seguidas del cuervo, para ver al oso parado en un tramo de las escaleras mandando a despertar su ejército. Viendo a los demás recogieron sus tiendas y formaron una fila imitando al resto. Avanzando lentamente la fila las maestras miraron de ojo viendo que les tocaba mas adelante, pues estaban repartiendo la comida.

-¿q-que hacemos? Nos van a descubrir-

-no le hemos dicho a nadie que comemos carne, no pasa nada solo pide el plato vegetariano-

Acercándose al buey que distribuía la comida, este le tendió a Tigresa un plato con lo que parecían ser viseras sintiendo revolver su estomago Tigresa declino el plato señalándole las verduras al buey, algo sorprendido les dio la comida junto con un elote para el cuervo, se sentaron entre los restos del valle a comer, cerca de unos lobos. Sintiendo la mirada de estos Víbora le dio un empujoncito a Tigresa haciéndoselo notar.

-somos ladronas no caníbales-

Encogiéndose de hombros los lobos volvieron a su plato de comida, junto con los demás al terminar se los dieron a los bueyes empacando los trastes y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus cosas para terminar de recoger lo poco que llevaban con ellas. Ya recogido se unieron al grupo que empezaba a caminar de vuelta a Gong Men, con víbora en su lado izquierdo Tigresa levantaba la mirada solo un poco y eso bastaba para ver al oso dirigiendo la caminata.

-llevamos un paso lento, parece que no tiene prisa en volver-

-sera por la herida-

-no creo, nos a dirigido a combates corriendo teniendo flechas en el lomo, una herida en el abdomen no debería frenarlo mucho-

-ya-

¡SMACK!

Todo había pasado muy rápido para ella, pero aun así fue un instante solo un poco más largo que eso lo que le llevo a Tigresa procesar lo que había hecho el babuino que caminaba pasándola, al sentir un repentino dolor en su nalga derecha, al voltear con una sonrisa burlona el babuino solo llego a ver no una negra mano peluda, sino unas plumas negras que rodeaban unas garras y un pico que empezaron a agredirle la cara con furia, ahora estaba detenida un poco entre analizando el que el cuervo estaba haciendo desesperar al babuino y todavía procesando su enojo por la nalgada.

-pero que descarado, dale cuervo dale, Tigresa ¿estás bien? No le estas partiendo la cara-

-si es que, es extraño ver a alguien que me defienda, dame un segundo-

Acercándose a la pelea que estaba siendo ignorado por el resto como si esas cosas pasaran a menudo, Tigresa aparto al cuervo sujetándolo entre sus manos y dejando su cabeza expuesta.

-y que eso te enseñe a tratar a una dama-

- si cuervo dame un segundo quieres quédate aquí con Víbora-

Vieron cómo se acercaba Tigresa al oído del babuino y susurrándole algo la expresión de este paso de dolor por las heridas a horror, se levantó se disculpó y corrió perdiéndose en el grupo que estaba ya levantado caminando.

-¿Qué le dijo?-

-no creo que quieras saber-

comentario del autor

y pues ese fue el cap de esta semana tratare de apurarme un poco mas con el siguiente y progresar un poco en lo que quiero progresar, toca contestar reviews

Gianella

pues si soy mayor de edad, y me tomo en serio el que los niños no vean cosas de acuerdo a su edad, aun asi me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia tanto de esa manera y tranquila puede que ahora no te guste mucho el karate pero mas adelante lo amaras o al menos asi soy yo con el taekwondo, saludos y espero que te gustara el cap

ErickLsk

bueno ese es mas o menos el estilo de kung fu panda, historia seria con toques buenos de humor para divertir y disfrutar y es el estilo que me gusta al escribir, saludos erick y espero que te halla gustado el cap


	7. Chapter 7

Dsiclamer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece

CAPITULO 7

Llegaba volando, era de noche y atravesaba la zona con ventiscas recurrentes y allí vio el refugio, estaba vacío no habían tiendas de acampar no habían postes ni nada habían recogido todo. Y allí en medio del claro contemplo a dos figuras, un mandril y un lagarto, algo inseguro emitio desde afuera su llamado.

-¡KIki Kaka!-

-Es Grulla, ¡estamos aquí!-

Sobrevolando el muro del refugio se plantó frente a las maestras aun con cara de duda, esperando que una hablara, el mandril mirándolo tranquilamente.

-el mes pasado Mono se comió tus dumplings y lo perseguiste hasta que prometió comprarte otros-

-bien son ustedes, ¿han averiguado algo importante?-

-pues desde que volvimos a Gong Men solo a estado reacomodando su estrategia, ya que no pudo poner a Po de su lado a pasado a ejecutar el plan B, Víbora averiguo un poco de ello hoy-

-va a por el emperador iniciaremos nuestro viaje mañana pero el asunto es que no planea llegar directamente, tiene un tramo planeado recorriendo algunas de los templos y lugares con oponentes más "dignos" como dice él, lo siento Grulla-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Sin poder decírselo levanto la mirada hacia el mandril (Tigresa) a su lado

-Vamos a Lee Da mañana, va a matar a Mei Ling-

-¡¿Qué?! No puede, tienen que hacer algo-

-no podemos hacer nada, míranos apenas y podemos sacar información durante el día y por la noche solo Víbora puede moverse entre tanta gente sin llamar la atención, no podemos evitarlo-

-pero tu si, ve donde ella y sácala de allí antes de que-llevando consigo una gran ráfaga de aire al despegar-sea tarde… ¡te dejaremos información de nuestro siguiente objetivo en Lee Da!-

Volando a gran velocidad con el sombrero apretándole la garganta y frenándole el vuelo debido a la velocidad a la que volaba, dejando incluso una estela al atravesar las nubes en dirección a Lee Da. Llegando cerca de amanecer a lo alto de la montaña. Atravesando la zona de entrenamientos para llegar a la habitación que ocupaba la maestra actual del colegio… y encontrarla vacía.

Extrañado dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin darse cuenta activando un fino hilo tensado en el medio de la habitación, desplegando una pancarta delante de su cara en que se veía una caricatura de dos felinos, uno más grande que otro, sacando al lengua de forma burlona. Debajo de los cuales se veía un mensaje.

"¿Creíste que no me enteraría, oso mugroso?, ahora mismo estamos a kilómetros de aquí donde sé que estaremos seguros, ¡espero que te mueras pendejo!"

-¿Un lugar seguro? ¿A dónde puede ella…? ¡Claro ese lugar!-

Desapareciendo por los aires dejando la ahora abandonada academia de entrenamiento, se dirigió al lugar que él y ella conocían, de cuando eran jóvenes y entrenaban juntos, él la había llevado allí con otra intención pero ella lo vio como una guarida perfecta para un par de amigos que querían pasar un rato disfrutando a solas, solo un par de amigos en ese entonces.

Llego al lugar que no era accesible más que por aire, a menos claro usaras las sogas que solía llevar Mei, sobresalía de la montaña y esta era pura piedra lisa, casi parecía un gigantesco huevo de piedra que sobresalía de la tierra, que llamaría la atención de no ser por estar rodeada de otras iguales a ella quedando escondida en el centro, sin apenas lugar de donde agarrarse al trepar ya que no tenía árboles que pudieran sostenerse de un material tan duro y de poco agarre, sin embargo la montaña tenía algo de vegetación en la sima donde era de tierra mas blanda, de donde al caer los fruto por su forma redondeaba una gran cantidad terminaban en el refugio haciéndolo perfecto para pasar días sin preocuparse por comida, por este mismo medio se llenaba con agua limpia un estanque dentro de la cueva, cueva que habían cavado entre los dos con el plan de hacer su propio club, llegando a construir una pequeña cabaña y todo, al final resulto que los demás maestro veían en demasiado trabajo el llegar, para solo sentarse a comer fruta, dejando el lugar solo para los dos.

Solo Mei Ling conocía el camino hecho por ella a la montaña, para el cual empleaba sogas y un arco, desplazándose entre las simas de las montañas una vez lograba tensar una cuerda de un lado a otro, por su puesto estas no estaban pues quizás llamarían la atención. Y allí estaba tal como la recordaba, la pequeña cabaña, con algo que definitivamente no estaba allí antes, un cachorro de gato de montaña, que usaba un traje completo que le cubría de muñecas a tobillos dejando salir su cola por un agujero atrás.

-¿Babu?- girando su cabeza de lado mirando Grulla con ojos curiosos-

-¿hola? ¿Eres familiar a de Mei?-un zumbido se escuchó atravesar el aire y Grulla por poco pudo esquivar una vara Bo que ahora se hallaba clavada en el suelo frente a él, aterrizando sobre esta una felina que asumía posición de combate sobre el extremo de la vara.-¡WOAH!-

-¿quie… Grulla?

-¡Mei Ling!-

-¡Grulla!- abrazando al pájaro con ganas- no sabes la alegría que me da verte, hacia meses no te veía no había tenido el valor de escribirte,-dandole un beso en el pico- se que es ironico siendo que siempre soy de tomar la iniciativa y tu… no, pero es muy importante-

-¿estas nerviosa por algo? No sueles hablar tan rápido-

Ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja girándose para que mirara al pequeño que ahora estaba gateando hacia ellos.

-oh no…-

-¡Es tu hijo!-

-no, no, no, no, eso no es posible-

-Claro que lo es él está allí-

-no, el maestro Shifu tubo esa charla con nosotros hace años luego de un incidente que tubo Mantis, e-es muy poco probable, e-es c-casi imposible, los híbridos entre especies distintas, él no puede ser mi hijo-

-pero lo es-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te estoy juzgando ni nada pero como sabes que es mi hijo-

La gata ahora lo miraba con ceja levantada y una mueca en la boca obviamente enojada por el comentario del maestro.

-bien-juntando las palmas de las manos- que tal si vamos por partes, yo tuve tiempo de ver esto más detalladamente, para empezar tiene un mes de edad, recuerdas la última vez que viniste al palacio cuando organice esa gran fiesta de año nuevo hace tres meses, pues en mi especie l embarazo dura dos meses, semana mas semana menos…-

-no puede tener un mes de edad, míralo como esta de-¿grande? Tiene brazos y piernas más largo que un felino a su edad y también está más desarrollado, ¿dime que tan rápido crecen las grullas?-

-… rápido-

-yyyyyyyy ¿quién tiene extremidades largas y adorables como las de este cachorro?- sosteniendo al pequeño de los brazos-

-Eso sigue sin probar nada-

-en negación otra vez, bien aquí tienes algo que no podrás negar-removiendo las mangas hacia atrás del traje de cachorro hasta dejar expuestos sus brazos en donde se veía una pequeñas plumas que iban en una sola fila desde el axilar hasta el codo- tiene tus plumas-

Ahora Grulla tenía el pico abierto en un ángulo de noventa grados.

-por suerte parece que no tendrá más que solo este par de caminitos de plumas, así que no creo que lo molesten en la escuela por ello, ¿Grulla?, ¡Grulla!-

Lo último que vio fue al pequeño mirándolo sonriendo, antes de sentir el golpe de su cabeza contra la roca. Sonriendo lo cargo sobre su hombro llevándolo dentro de la pequeña cabaña dejándole en una cama ante la mirada del cachorro que le seguía gatas. Mei Ling le levanto para que viera mejor.

-Puede que sea algo exagerado al reaccionar ante noticias- juntando su nariz con la del cachorro-pero es tu padre pequeñín-

Mientras en otro lugar el oso enfurecido desataba su ira al ver la pancarta en la habitación de la gata, destrozando pilares rompiendo muebles, todo mientras desde afuera su ejército escuchaba, entre ellos 3 reían para sus adentros ante la noticia de la pancarta que le había dejado preparada la maestra. Víbora, Tigresa y Hashi aliviados por que el maestro había llegado a tiempo a su parecer solo esperaban las ordenes de su jefe temporal hasta que en un rugido brutal el oso salio del palacio de Lee Da mirándolos a todos con rabia.

-Ya no queda nadie digno de enfrentar aquí al parecer, seguiremos con el plan de llegar al emperador pero solo peleare con quien se me oponga de aquí en adelante, ustedes levanten el campamento y descansen mañana continuaremos y veremos si encuentro a alguien en el siguiente pueblo, si es así descansaremos allí sino seguiremos de largo al siguiente-.

Pasaron las horas y Grulla despertó habiendo descansado de no dormir la noche por el vuelo a Lee Da, abriendo con calma los ojos sintiendo pesar sobre su pecho trato de incorporarse pero sintió como si un grupo de agujas se clavaran en su pecho. Mirando sobre el descansaba el cachorro y girando su mirada vio Mei aguantando una risa.

-cuando se duerme no le gusta moverse de donde está, creo que le agradas-

-oye…-

-sé que debería haberte escrito cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada pero es que no sabía cómo decírtelo por cartas y pues… es algo muy difícil que suceda pero yo sabía que debía ser tuyo, no estuve con nadie más y pues… -

-está bien entiendo pero, ahora lo importante es irnos de aquí-

-¿Qué? Pero este lugar es seguro tu lo sabes y-tiene aves buscando desde el cielo, si ven algo sospechoso investigaran, tranquila conozco un mejor lugar-enderezándose pasando el cachorro a estar en su regazo y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Mei Ling- auch y eso ¿por qué?

-podrías haber venido antes para llevarme a ese lugar seguro ¿no crees?-

-jeje si es verdad, ¿pero dime que paso con los otros?, había mucha gente en la academia la ultima vez que vinimos-

-todos tomamos caminos diferente intente que me siguieran hasta aquí pero al final declaramos que sería mejor idea dispersarnos y no llamar tanto la atención-

-mira ya casi anochece, por lo que se los patrulleros del oso vuelven en la noche al grupo esperaremos y te llevare con los demás, ¿está bien?-

-supongo-

Llegada la noche Grulla dio primero un vuelo de reconocimiento asegurándose de que no había nadie en los alrededores, para luego llevar Mei Ling junto con el pequeño que se sujetaba a su madre y reía al sentir el viento en su cara a tal altura. Tras unas horas de vuelo descendieron el bosque cerca de la playa, cuando estaba amaneciendo llegaron a esta su presencia hizo salir de las sombras a una leopardo que les esperaba a sabiendas de que el maestro necesitaría ayuda para volver a la cueva.

-¿una nueva refugiada?-

-si, es… emmm…-

-Mei Ling, maestra de Lee Da soy la pareja del maestro aquí-

-sí, eso-

La leopardo adopto una mirada de sorpresa murmurando por lo bajo- le diré a las chicas que abra que cancelar el plan-

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no nada-

Tomando la ruta atreves de las rocas y sumergiéndose, tapándole la nariz al pequeño por su puesto para evitar que tragara agua, llegaron por fin al refugio. Encaminados hacia la cabaña donde se estaban quedando los furiosos, el bebe y Mei estaban fascinados con las piedras que iluminaban el lugar como si fuera una noche estrellada en lo alto de la cueva, hasta que sintió el ala de Grulla frenándole el paso a la entrada de la cabaña.

-Tu espérame aquí, les daré la noticia a los otros y luego puedes pasar-

-valla estas muy calmado para como estabas hace… te tiemblan las piernas-

-lo sé-

Dentro se encontraban los maestro Po, Mono y Mantis, junto con Song durmiendo en la misma cama con Po, despertándose conla llegada de Grulla a la habitación, entre somnolientos, los maestros recibieron a Grulla preguntándole por lo que hubiera averiguado con las chicas.

-bueno, Narduj planea ir a por el emperador y mas que eso quiere derrotar a todos los maestros y rivales renombre que se pueda encontrar en el camino, ayer iba hacia Lee Da…-

-La maestra Mei Ling, ¿pudieron hacer algo? ¿Avisarle?-preguntaba el primate

-a eso voy verán saben… ¿recuerdan lo que tubo Mantis con esa zorrillo con pelaje de tigre?-

-y hay va, la chica no quedó embarazada solo tuvo un retraso-

-¿te pudiste acostar con una zorrillo-tigre?-inquirió Song-

-se llamaba Zigzag y el asunto es que ella no quedó embarazada-

-pero Mei Ling si-

Todos voltearon a ver al compañero que ahora abría la puerta a que llegara Mei Ling con el cachorro en brazos. Saltando de inmediato Song y Mono a ver al pequeño.

-awww que ternura-lo agarraba Song para cargarlo

-pido ser el padrino-gritaba Mantis apareciendo por su hombro-asustando al bebe provocando que hiciera puchero

-quítate lo asustas-

-más miedo da tu cara de mono-

-como me llamaste-

Mientras Po sonreía mirando la escena levantándose y aproximándose para también conocer al pequeño que ahora miraba con curiosidad al enorme oso blanco y negro que le hacía morisquetas, Grulla abrazaba a Mei Ling con un ala, contentos de que algo bueno había surgido en medio del sufrimiento que había llegado a la region.

comentario del autor

Ante todo quiero decir una sola cosa los que no les puedo contestar por privado, el cuervo es un amigo mio de aquí de la comunidad de kfp y me pareció buena idea, me gusto la idea, si a ustedes no les gusta, no me importa, es mi fic y lo cuento como yo quiero lo incluí además por que quería darle una pareja a Tigresa y conosiendolo creo que no habría mejor pareja para ella en este fic así que un saludo y calmaros un poco, es solo una historia contada por fanático, no es nada oficial para que os enojéis.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer Kung fu panda no me pertenece

Capítulo 8

Habían "arrasado" el pueblo, "arrasado" pues se habían hecho con la comida que habían encontrado en las casas de la aldea, no había un alma, era una aldea pequeña pero aun así algunos los mas sanguinarios se sentían decepcionados, esperaban algo de carne fresca, el gusto se había despertado en su interior desde el primer día en que probaron hace ya un mes, tanto estaba arraigado en su interior que ahora se había vuelto una necesidad, una adicción para ellos, avanzaban con mas ganas ahora dejando atrás las casas, con algo de esperanza e impaciencia por llegar a donde se dirigieran, entre ellos dos maestras pintadas conversaban al notar la dirección que estaban tomando en el camino.

-¿y… que crees que haga cuando lleguemos? Si aún está allí claro ¿nos reconocerá? ¿Deberíamos ayudarle?-preguntaba una ansiosa víbora verde con rojo

-primero, si se ha vuelto por lo menos un poco más sabio con los años que han pasado desde su último encuentro con el maestro Po se habrá ido corriendo en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, pero es un idiota, testarudo, bocón, orgulloso…-

-Tigresa…-

-no se habrá ido de allí y creerá que tiene posibilidades, no nos reconocerá, no reconocería su propia cara si le dibujas un bigote y por último, no le ayudaremos, nos pondría en peligro a nosotras mismas, en este grupo hay cuando menos una docena y media de esos felinos rápidos manchados, además de estar movidos por su hambre de carne, no tendríamos oportunidad de escapar-

-¿entonces por qué le dejamos esa indicación a Grulla de hacia dónde vamos?-

-no quería que se enterara de esto de otra forma es mejor que él lo sepa directamente-

Horas más tarde mientras acampaban ya a la noche el maestro Grulla leía detenidamente la nota dejada por Tigresa, formándose una expresión de remordimiento en sus ojos mientras despegaba a gran velocidad en dirección a la isla. Apresurado no tomo la ayuda de la chica de la sombra en su bote se dirigió a la entrada tras haber memorizado ya el camino pudo cruzar las rocas sin lastimarse y se sumergió en la cueva con una bocanada de aire saliendo del otro lado y corriendo con el plumaje empapado llego hasta donde estaban los maestros con Po ya haciendo algunos ejercicios suaves debido a sus extremidades lastimadas.

-¡Maestro Po! Es Narduj va a por…-

-¡Temutai, rey del clan QIDAN! ¡¿Entiendes oso paliducho con quien TE ESTAS METIENDO?!, ¡RESPONDEME!-

-¿eh? Ah lo siento es que hace tiempo no veía un búfalo tan grande, creo que podrías servirme de comida para dos o tres días-

Esta frase hizo al imponente bufalo de agua retroceder un paso obviamente intimidado ante las palabras y la expresión hambrienta en el oso que le mantenía la mirada en estatura, chocando con la pared a su espalda. Se hallaban en lo alto de las tierras del clan Qidan, desde el cual se daba una vista espectacular al lago mas abajo.

-tu dices o te unes a mi ejercito bajo mi mando o te mato aquí y te mando a preparar para llevar-

-¡¿Quién crees que soy?! ¡yo no me dejo mandar por nadie y menos por un panda superdesarrollado como tú! -

El oso ahora tenía un tic en el ojo

-¿crees que soy un panda?-

-¡¿si que pasa el horrible osito no le gusta ser panda?! ¡ya se entonces serás oso BOBLANCO! ¡Si esa te QUEDA!

En un rugido de furia el oso corrió a cuatro patas los pocos metros que los separaban impulsándose con sus cuatro extremidades tacleo al búfalo en un arrebato de ira atravesando la curiosamente delgada pared, cayendo ahora dentro de la misma casa en un agujero en la tierra. El búfalo se posiciono arriba mientras caían por el agujero golpeando estacas que se rompían chocar con la armadura del oso y algunas incluso encajándose dolorosamente en sus extremidades expuestas, aterrizando en el duro suelo Narduj soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir las estacas clavarse aun mas en su cuerpo, mientras veía a su oponente levantarse y correr fuera de la cueva en que estaban, levantando su mirada vio hasta arriba la luz desde donde habían caído, era una trampa, lo había llevado a dar el primer paso al atacar.

Dolorosamente se extrajo las estacas que se habían incrustado una en su brazo izquierdo, dos en el derecho, una en la parte baja de su espalda más arriba de la cola, dejando caer la sangre a medida que se incorporaba, respiraba profundo controlando su pulso para evitar perder mas sangre de la que pudiera aguantar.

Siguió el olor del búfalo por la cueva buscando la salida mientras su hombres tomaban la cuesta que tras una breve interrogación los ayudantes de Temutai dijeron daba a la salida de la cueva donde el Narduj contemplaba extrañado el objeto cubierto con una manta que estaba al lado de Temutai a su vez rodeado por sus propios búfalos secuases.

-¡te preguntaras que esto, pues esto es el arma definitiva, creado por un pajara hace mas de diez años para conquistar CHINA!, ¡compre los planos hace tiempo pero luego me entere que Po había vencido esta máquina, pero tú no eres Po-

-cierto, soy quien lo venció a el-

-¡TONTERIAS!-

Desvelando un enorme cañon apuntando hacia el oso, el ejersito de barbaros contemplo la escena, era obvio que algo estaba próximo a pasar, las maestras estaban asombradas, la bestia estaba herida y ahora se enfrentaba a aquello que casi había aniquilado y barrido con todo lo que conocían, Temutai había planeado esto bien… demasiado.

-te daba por tonto búfalo y aun lo hago, ¿cómo planeaste esto?-

-como dije esto no era para ti era para Po, lo planee hace años me llevo semanas, meses de pensar sin dormir…-

-meses para planear una caída y un disparo, bien ahora sí creo que lo planeaste tu-

-¡FUEGO!-

El oso cruzo sus brazos esperando el impacto de la bala de cañon, Tigresa y Vibora abrieron de par en par los ojos, estaba acabado el cañón sería demasiado fuerte, le rompería los brazos y se abriría paso atreves de su pecho y lo haría pedazos, se había acabado, pero lo que surgió del cañón no era una bala o al menos no lo era ya, mas solo salió una gran mescla de fuego y humo dirigida hacia el oso, quien envuelto en las llamas furioso de nuevo rugió y cargo contra un Temutai anonanado por lo nada sucedido, de nuevo esta vez sin caída esta vez sin trampas, lo tenía derribado en el suelo, no más artes marciales, no más combate limpio, no más honor, estaba golpeando su dura cabeza una y otra vez mientras sus ayudantes le apagaban el fuego que todavía se encontraba activo en su pelaje usando tierra y agua.

-¿Fuego? ¿Así que se te ocurrió quemarme?, te felicito por el intento si hay algo que no soporto son la magia y el fuego, detesto en verdad…-levanto sus puños juntos sujetándose entre ellos -¡EL FUEGO!-y los hundió en el cráneo del rey del clan Qidan, se levanto tambaleandose por la falta de sangre y agotado por el usu extremo de su fortalesa fisica para lograr vencer al bufalo-

-prepárenlo, estoy hambriento, quiero filetes, costillas y traten de improvisar unas salchichas, estaré tratándome las heridas con los médicos-

Temutai ya no era más, mientras recogían el cuerpo y perseguían a sus súbditos por los alrededores las maestras se acercaron a examinar el cañón, no entendían que había salido mal era obvio que el plan había ido perfecto, el oso herido no podía esquivar el ataque solo tratar de recibirlo y observando el cañón vieron el porqué, las balas de cañón no eran de acero en algún punto Temutai se habrá confundido y puso balas de pólvora, el cañón era mucho más grande que el de Shen había logrado contener la explosión y dirigir el fuego y humo de esta hacia a Narduj.

-por un simple error… increíble-

-¡demonios!-con un puñetazo Tigresa hizo girar el cañón sobre si mismo haciendo apuntar en la dirección opuesta- pudo matarlo, pudo acabarlo todo, la guerra con este tipo, las masacres, ¡TODO!-

-Cálmate llamaras la atención de la gente aquí-

-es que, estuvo tan cerca Víbora… tan cerca-

-lo se chicas, yo mismo no lo creía-llegaba Hashi el cuervo volando desde lo alto de un árbol-lo tenía contra las cuerdas quizás si hubiera habido más fuego abrió dejado inconsciente al jefe de calor-

-se habría salido igual que cualquiera del fuego ¿no crees?-le imputo una Tigresa frustrada por la derrota.

-no lo creo, no según lo que se dé él-

-¿no nos vas a decir algo que deberías habernos dicho un par de capítulos atrás verdad?-

-Vibora no rompas la cuarta pared, ¿decías?-

-si, quizás debería haber dicho esto antes pero como que no creo que les sea demasiado útil, verán hace tiempo se cuenta una historia en el grupo, de un lobo muy testarudo que tratando de proteger a su familia dio lo último que tenía para hacerle frente…

Su familia había escapado, era la última casa del pueblo como dirigente de este, era grande y solo quedaba el, estaba seguro de que si se iba con ellos los atraparían siguiendo su aroma, había llevado la pelea desde afuera hacia dentro provocando el carácter del oso. No se acercaba a Narduj sino que mantenía un combate a distancia dentro de su casa, tenía la velas encendidas, cientos de ellas, mientras era perseguido le ponía rápidamente barricadas al oso haciendo enfadar más y más a medida que destrozaba el lugar sin dar cuenta llevándose consigo las velas prendiendo en fuego la casa, cuando lo sintió ya era tarde estaban hasta dentro del lugar y este empezaba a ceder, el calor estaba abrumando al oso, era demasiado para su denso pelaje su naris al ser la única vía libre de pelo de su cuerpo se tapaba con líquido de sudor, sus pulmones estaban siendo tapados por el humo, con su estatura le era difícil escapar a este, pero ahora se dirigía hacia la puerta estaba seguro de estar cerca, cuando sintió una patada de lleno en el hocico que logro tirar su debilitado cuerpo hacia atrás.

Era el lobo quien ahora se mantenía ras del suelo determinado a no dejarlo escapar, difícil de ver entre el humo el lobo mantenía a raya al oso entre además de patadas y golpes, en un mordisco retornando a sus raíces más profundas, sujetándose a su cuello y llevándolo al suelo en un golpe retumbante derribo al que ahora era su presa, creía que quizás se salvaba que iría con su familia luego de derrotar al famoso monstruo pero este último vio su última oportunidad, al chocar con el suelo escucho el hueco debajo, había un sótano reuniendo todas sus fuerzas aun con el lobo sujeto a su garganta golpeo la madera llevando a él y su enemigo al sótano colapsando la estructura sobre ambos.

-tras varias horas escavando sacaron a Narduj de entre los escombros de la casa no encontraron la lobo en parte porque no les intereso sacarlo de allí, el punto es que Narduj es un oso polar está acostumbrado al frio no tolera el calor, insiste en que el lobo uso magia ya que el abría notado el desastre que estaba haciendo pero todos sabemos que perdió los estribos-

-eso podría ser muy útil-

-si, si tuvieras un algo que controle el fuego-señalo el cuervo

-lo tenemos-le sonrió la vibora

-¿Qué?-

-Debemos regresar con el maestro-

-pero estamos a una semana de viaje de alli ¿que hay del emperador?-

-por este camino que están siguiendo llegaran a una montaña que bloquea el paso en un par de semanas tendrán que rodear las montañas y eso les llevar un largo rato, además ya tenemos tres semanas desde que nos separamos del grupo Po estará preocupado de que no hallamos averiguado nada-

Y se encaminaron en la noche dejando al cuervo detrás pues no podía dejar el grupo con amenaza de la muerte de sus hermanos y hermanas, explicándole a Grulla sobre esta acción, volvieron sobre sus pasos tomando descansos pero a paso apresurado llegaron hasta la costa en la semana previamente dicha, mientras Hashi seguía sus patrullas tratando de advertir cuando podía a cualquier pueblo que se encontrara en su camino de la llegada de Narduj.

comentario del autor

bueno aqui este nuevo cap, no sabia como mencionar la debilidad del oso ya que no veia sentido a decirlo hasta ahora si llevaban ya tanto tiempo con el cuervo pero bueno siempre puedo usar una broma de cuarta pared para cubrir el agujero, tambien esta el lapsus de tiempo, digamos que han pasado unas 3 semanas desde que Tigresa y Vibora se infiltraron en el equipo vale? luego esta por ultimo responder reviews

ErickLsk

bueno espero que te guste este cap, no es presisamente sorpresivo a mi parecer pero debia ser escrito, el pequeño me aprecio una idea divertida queria hacer algo mas o menos original y pues creo que soy el pequeño en darles a esos dos un hijo propio xD vale pues saludos y espero que te gustara este cap


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer Kung fu panda no me pertenece

Capitulo 9

Habían llegado a la cueva con ayuda de la leopardo, dirigiéndose de inmediato a ver a Po y presentar lo que habían averiguado, reuniéndose con Po en el patio donde ya hacia algunos combates ligeros con Mantis y Song, pidieron reunir a los demás pero solo llegaron Grulla y Mei Ling con el pequeño.

-Song te noto algo… diferente-

-no se el que será-

-¿Quién es este pequeñito?- dijo Víbora deslizándose y enrollándose para acurrucar al pequeño en su cuerpo

-él es mi hijo, Grulla es su padre, podría decirse que es un ligero hibrido debido a las plumitas en sus brazos-

-Grulla que malo, nos hubieras dicho, me encanta jugar con los niños-

-jeje si, -algo incómodo por tener que explicar lo sucedido el maestro cambio de tema rápidamente- Tigresa que es lo que nos querías decir-

-¿no falta Mono aquí? ¿Dónde esta?-

-no se, no lo he visto desde ayer-

A unos kilómetros de allí en una caseta en lo mas profundo de la cueva, de la que se oían ruidos extraños salir se hallaba un mono atada a una cama mientras un grupo de felinas se turnaban para "jugar" con él, aullando mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-seguro se encuentra por allí comiéndose un durazno o algo así-bastante aproximado a la realidad el comentario del insecto.

-sigh… bien supongo que ya saben lo que ocurrió con Temutai, no podíamos arriesgarnos a descubrir nuestra identidad, será un sacrificio para recordar en la historia de china junto al de los maestros-

-era un buen rival, aunque allá estado a punto de matarnos varias veces no lo pueden negar, no se rendía, tenía el espíritu de un guerrero-

-cierto maestro Po y eso no será en vano, gracias a él y la ayuda del cuervo rastreador sabemos su debilidad es el fuego-

Un silencio se tornó en el ambiente mientras se intercambiaban miradas entre los presentes, justo entonces la maestra se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-q-quiero decir…

-saben yo también soy vulnerable al fuego una vez me puse a explorar un cueva diminuta con una cerilla y me queme una antena-

-Mantis…-

-yo una vez cocinando un pescado me queme la pata no veas desde entonces se que soy vulnerable al fuego-

-Mei…-

-una vez me sente sobre unos carboncitos encendidos, se me prendio el pantalón y estuve un tiempo sin pelo alli atrás yo también soy vulnerable al fuego-

-¡PO!-

-lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que no es una debilidad muy pues… rara-

-lo que quiero decir es que es vulnerable al calor, se agobia, algunas vez han corrido usando un suéter-todos asintieron-pues para el cada día es como llevar 20 suéteres encima, Mantis por eso tu técnica de nervios fallo ¿recuerdas lo denso que era su pelo?-

-era más denso que la barriga del maestro Po cuando llego al palacio-

-exacto, si logramos ponerlo en una situación de calor al límite-

-entonces caerá, buen plan Tigresa-

-gracias tenía pensado que usáramos la el guante de llamas del dragón ¿recuerda maestro Po?-

-¿el guante?-

-si-

-¿el de fuego?-

-No el de hielo, quiero que le demos ventaja a nuestro enemigo, ¡SI PO EL DE FUEGO! El maldito guante que tuvimos que sacar de ese maldito templo para pelear contra Temutai hace varios años, ese estúpido templo en el que me… pues… pase una gran vergüenza ¿vale?-

-¿el guante?-

Tigresa ahora tenía un tic en el ojo, Po había vuelto a ser por momentos el mismo que era hace años y ya no tenía delante suyo al Po que respetaba y seguía como maestro.

-Po, ¿Dónde está el guante de fuego?-

-¿recuerdas que me dijiste que lo dejara en un lugar seguro? Un lugar al que Temutai no pudiera llegar jamás y que solo yo como Guerrero dragón pudiera encontrar y alcanzar?-

-¿en-donde-dejaste-el-guante-cuando-terminamos-la-misión?-

-…lo puse devuelta en el templo-

A lo lejos un mono se separaba de un beso mirando desconcertado a la ventana.

-¿qué sucede monito?- le preguntaba una de las leopardas

-creí escuchar la voz de Tigresa diciendo una grosería, estaré imaginando cosas-volviendo al beso

Volviendo donde los maestros.

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre? Mejor dicho ¿cómo pudiste? El templo solo es recurrible con una acompañante femenina y lo sabes ¿a quien llevaste? ¿a Song?!-

-me acabo de enterar del dichoso templo rayitas-

-veras Tigresa, las trampas y todo lo que debe ser activado solo funciona en sentido de entrada y eso si el guante está en su lugar, así que solo tuve que avanzar el camino recto hasta donde estaba el seguro y el asiento y pues luego me regrese cerrando la puertas tras de mi tan solo tienes que…-

-oh no, no no no, ni sueñes que volveré a ese lugar, perdí tres pares de ropa interior en ese lugar y no pienso darle otro a ese templo-

La mirada de todos los presentes se dirigía ahora hacia la de Tigresa, quien bajaba la mirada sabiendo que había dicho demasiado, Po por su parte no podía evitar reírse recordando a Tigresa y su forma incomoda de caminar a casa ese dia. Mantis abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de decir algo hablo Tigresa.

-mira necesitamos el guante pero que valla otra yo digo que Song ya que Mei tiene que cuidar a su pequeño-

-por mi bien siempre que me expliques que es lo que le paso a tus panties la última vez que estuviste allí-

-tan solo tienes que saber que el templo fue construido por insecto pervertido y que sobrevivirás, ¿bien? Si te digo lo que pasara no querrás ir así que ya que Mono esta ausente coge a Mantis y ve a la dirección que te daré cuanto antes, el oso polar se acerca al emperador pero en este momento deberían estar a mitad de camino a la montaña que esta detrás del templo del emperador, es imposible cruzarla tendrán que dar la vuelta así que tenemos tiempo pero deben partir de inmediato-

-bien, vamos Mantis-agarrando al insecto-nos vemos luego cariño-dandole un beso a Po

-Song…-

-nah ah ah, déjala que valla y espérame aquí mientras les doy las indicaciones necesitas un oponente adecuado-caminando junto a Song ahora lejos de Po-activa los paneles con tus pies y tu trasero y cuando te enganches no te bajes sin agarrar el guante o tendrás que repetirlo-

-¿Qué?-

-es cómo funciona el templo, te ahorrara tiempo, ropa y solo hazlo-

Tras indicarle la dirección a Song esta se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la costa solo a un par de kilómetros dentro del bosque, hasta creía recordar haber visto el lugar por fuera alguna vez pero nunca entrar por saber de las muertes de gente que se había aventurado en templos abandonados, gente igual a ella, hábil en el robo y ágil como pocos, acabando muertos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ahora era diferente, ahora era necesario y por ayudar a Po ella haría lo que tuviera que hacer incluso con el temor de lo que pudiera ocurrirle si la misma Tigresa sentía desprecio por el lugar.

Llegaron al sitio en cuestión, tenía una estatua semi derruida al frente y cubierta con musgo, pero se notaba la forma de un lagarto dirigiéndose a la entrada Song hablaba con Mantis.

-ummm había oído de estos lugares, aún recuerdo hace años cuando hicieron la búsqueda pero nunca llegue a ver ninguno de ellos-

-están bien conservados aun con el paso del tiempo, yo visite el templo del maestro escarabajo estercolero, era bonito para insectos pero dos palabras: que asqueroso-

-ya… oye mira es la primera puertas, pero no veo como abrirla-

Se encontraban en una cámara de color bronce a unos 15 metros de la entrada, con pinturas dañadas por el paso de los siglos en que se veía al maestro komodo en batalla.

-Tigresa dijo que se necesitaba a una acompañante femenina para abrir la puerta no entiendo el por qué pero debe haber por aquí alguna clave-

-quizás sea esto, mira-acercándose Mantis para mirar-aquí muestra como unas marcas de patas, parece una placa de presión quizás si me para aquí y- mirando detrás suyo vio una placa en forma de dos óvalos en posición vertical uno al lado del otro, arriba de los cuales se hallaba un agujero rectangular en posición horizontal casi del mismo ancho que el dibujo recordando las palabras de Tigresa la felina presiono sus posaderas contra este activando lo que sonaba como un mecanismo y luego

-¡NYAAAAAA!-

Del agujero salió una mano mecánica agarrando los pantalones de Song desde atrás hasta y tirando hasta que de sus dedos de piedra solo se sujetaban de las bragas rosas de la felina halándola y levantándola del suelo haciéndola gritar, dejándola caer por fin sobre sus rodillas mientras Mantis se acercaba conteniendo la risa ante la preocupación por la leopardo.

-m-me… me hizo… ¡¿me hizo calzón chino?!-

Ahora si Mantis no aguanto la risa, la expresión en la cara de la felina mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa interior era un poema que leía dolor, shock y vergüenza.

-y tú deja de reírte-

-lo siento la última vez que vi algo así fue entre Mono y Grulla, ese día sí que me divertí, bueno vamos arriba tienes otra puerta para abrir-

Mientras en la cueva Tigresa entrenaba con Po, para este punto tras tantos años Po conocía bien su ritmo sus movimientos, hasta tan punto que aunque la maestra peleara con las garras extendidas Po leía todos sus movimientos esquivándolos o usándolo la fuerza de estos para desviar a la Tigresa fuera de su camino. Por su parte aunque Tigresa llevara años entrenando con Po ella hace tiempo se hallaba en la cúspide de su habilidad aun siendo la más fuerte de los furiosos no podía evitar sentirse débil al ver como el panda solo avanzaba mas y mas como si delante suyo y de los furiosos se hubiera formado un muro que solo Po podía cruzar, esto la motivaba a seguir a luchar para tratar de empujar ese muro.

-¡argh! Ah… ah… ah…-

-¿estás bien?-

-si es solo que… me sorprendes Po, estas herido y pues aun así parece que hace tiempo deje de ser un rival para ti-

-oye no digas eso, solo soy bueno esquivándote, siempre su pe que si llegabas a golpearme con toda tu fuerza saldría volando del palacio así que tenía que evitar que me tocaras eso es todo-

-oye-dando algunos golpes sencillos para mantener la conversación mientras peleaban- ¿crees que podría intentar, derribar al oso yo?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-él no me conoce como tú, podría ayudarte y…-se quedó muda al instante Po dio un golpe veloz dejando su brazo extendido al lado de la cara de Tigresa

-para él eso no habría sido un golpe, lo siento Tigresa no puedo dejarte que corras ese riesgo-volteándose y retirándose a descansar al dormitorio

-"suspiro" siempre igual, poniendo a los otros antes que a él-sentándose a meditar en posición de loto-tengo que quitarme esta pintura Song menciono un removedor, le preguntare cuando vuelva… ja como le estará yendo-

Volviendo a la cueva la felina se encontraba zafándose de la nueva trampa que había tenido que activar, sujetada con la mano mecanizada de la cabeza mientras la otra alaba con fuerza su ropa interior, gimio de dolor al sentir sus panties ajustarse por delante de sus ojos. Llevándose las manos al frente de su entrepierna tratando de aliviar la presión para luego pasar a tratar de liberarse de la banda de sus bragas que la segaba.

-¡quítamelo, Mantis quítamelo!-chocando con una pared

Pero Mantis no respondía solo se reía en el suelo viendo a la leopardo forcejear con su ropa interior en la cabeza, hasta que enrollando ligeramente hacia atrás logro zafársela al tiempo que la segunda puerta se abría dejando la entra a la cámara principal al descubierto.

-dime ¿a que te olio?-

-¡muy maduro!... auch… -metiendo su mano en el pantalón para sacar la ropa interior de entre las nalgas- no creo que mi trasero aguante otro de estos-

-mira allí está la caja se parece a la que había en el templo del escarabajo, tuve que activar unos sensores con… ¡urgh! Estiércol de bufalo para lograr abrirla-haciendo reir a la felina

-¿en serio tocaste caca de bufalo?, pero… ¿Cómo sabias que era de bufalo?-

-mejor ni preguntes y no te alegres tanto mira hacia alli-señalando un asiento sin espaldar con el dibujo de dos óvalos en parte arriba-creo que alguien tendrá que hacer algo para que se habrá la caja-

-ains… esta bien-

Acercándose con cuidado observando por donde saldría la posible mano para tratar de evitar caer en el truco, no vio nada, tragando saliva se preparó mentalmente para lo que sabía que pasaría y coloco sus posaderas en la placa de presión, escuchando un sonido mecanizado que llegaba desde arriba levanto la vista al contemplar con horror por un segundo como a gran velocidad bajaba una nueva mano ajustándose una vez más a sus panties levantándola en el aire y llevándola hacia un extremo de la habitación mientras gritaba y ponía sus manos al frente de sus partes tratando de aliviar el dolor. Ahora colgada escucho a Mantis hablarle desde abajo.

-¡oye la caja se abrió! Deja que te ayude a bajar, agarramos el guante y salimos de aquí-

-¡NO! Tigresa dijo que si paraba tendría que hacerlo de nuevo tan solo toma el guante primero-

Haciendo lo dicho Mantis salto a la caja de metal que ahora llacia abierta de par en par revelando el guante, era de un material que asemejaba el cuero tenido bordado el dibujo de una esfera de fuego en un costado.

-bien, ya puedes bajar-

-¡no puedo! Esto no me suelta-

-¿como de que no te…?-mirando a los pies de donde colgaba ahora la felina-mira esto, aquí hay varios pares, uno rosa con flores, esta es blanca con un osito estampado, rojas con franjas blancas… -todas rasgadas en los costados dejando la ropa interior en unas sola pieza suelta- un momento, aquí tienen escrito Tigresa en el borde-

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Déjame ver súbela aquí-

Subiendo con la de flores por la pared Mantis le mostro el borde de la ropa interior con el nombre Tigresa grabado en él. Olvidándose de su predicamento la leopardo se hecho a reír llegando a sacar lagrimas por la noticia. Por su parte dándose cuenta de lo que debía de haber ocurrido a la felina Mantis aprovecho el momento sujetando a Song con fuerza de los pies de un tirón la rasgo del gancho dejándola caer en el suelo sobre sus piernas. Había parado de reír pues ahora luchaba por contener las lágrimas de salir.

-¡maldito insecto, pudiste avisarme!-

-te abría dolido más, ahora discúlpame mientras agarro estas, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica para usarlas-recogiendo la ropa interior

-estas enfermo-

Volvieron a la cueva al anochecer con el guante, entregándoselo Po quien dijo que le explicaría al día siguiente cómo funcionaba pues necesitaba dormir, al tiempo que Po se retiraba con beso a Song esta quiso seguirle pero capto por el rabillo del ojo a cierta felina que pasaba daba media vuelta sobre sus pies y se dirigía salir del edificio.

-¡TU!-alcanzando a Tigresa en el pasillo antes de salir-por ti me hice calzón chino tres veces hoy-

-y yo consegui cuatro hamacas nuevas de mi tamaño-

-¿hamacas?-dijo Tigresa mirando lo que llevaba Mantis entre sus patas-¡esa es mi ropa interior!

-si, algo infantil por cierto-

-la cuido bien para no tener que comprar y además esas son de cuando el visite el templo hace años-

-Es decir cuando tenias veinte tres?-le señalo Mantis

-dame aca si alguien las ve-sintiendo el agarre de la leopardo en su hombro se volteo dando chance al insecto de escapar

-Por tu culpa he caminado la mitad del día sin calzones, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

-tómalo como una venganza por lo de la pintura corporal-soltando una risita para si misma

-no es gracioso tienes idea de lo que me dolio cuando Mantis...-de repente Song sintio unas nauseas agarrando la papeler cercana y deolviendo en el cesto lo que habia desayunado

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-creo que me ire a la cama, ¡y esto no ha acabado rayitas!

comentario del autor

bueno con eso tenemos el capitulo 9, seguro se preguntaran que me fume a la hora de escribir este cap, lo que paso en verdad es que estube leyendo gold digger, muy buen comic al estilo indiana jones por cierto, en el que a la protagonista tiene un "juego" con una rival en que siempre que una llega antes a un templo o algo y ve a la otra primero intenta hacerle calzon chino

por mi parte disfrute mucho escribiendo este cap, no me habia divertido tanto desde que imaginaba los dialogos de tigresa bajo los efectos de la hierba gatuna,mucho mejor que el aburrido templo de que pensaba calcar de un juego de rol que tengo por alli

ahora si a ustedes les gusto esto de los calzon chino a las protagonistas, siempre puedo escribir un cap aprovechando que estan las 3 felinas en el mismo lugar, depende de ustedes no esta planeado para la historia pero puedo hacer que encaje si les gusto lo de este cap, por otra parte tengo pensado escribir una precuela a este fic cuando termine el siguiente que tengo pensado pero por ahora os dejo hasta la proxima semana

tsk cierto toca contestar reviews

ErickLsk

bueno, nadie es invensible ademas de que sentia que estaba dejando al personaje muy por encima de lo que puede hacer en verdad y lo ultimo que quiero es una mary sue en mi fic y pues la cuarta pared es siempre util para salvar la espalda en una situacion asi

Gianella

hola tengo pendiente leer tu fic, realmente quiero leerlo pues me llama la atencion pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para lectura ultimamente, tengo varios atrazados que tambien prometi leer asi que puede que me tarde pero te prometo que lo leere saludos y gracias por el review

HectorKiller

pues doy un par de pistas en este fic que quizas os deis cuenta de algo pero igual sera revelado claramente en el siguiente asi que mejor me callo, jeje y en cuanto a lo de las llamas pues se me ocurrio algo por el estilo para poner eso seria el guante del que escribi en este cap, no se si alguien mas lo ha hecho con un instrumento similar a un guante pero igual no es como que este tratando de copiar a alguien

saludos a todos y no olviden dejar review


	10. Capitulo 10

Disclamer Kug fu Panda no me pertenece

CAPITULO 10

Pasaron las horas en la cueva, levantándose al oír el sonido de las trompetas tocadas por una leopardo, pues al estar en la cueva no se veía el sol salir, Song amanecía ahora junto con Po y ahora sentía el dolor de lo pasado volverle a su parte trasera, con un gruñido hundió su cara en el pecho de Po, provocando a su vez de nuevo esa sensación.

-"glup"-

Con esfuerzo y asco, logro devolver a su estómago lo que estaba por salir, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión que semejaba la náusea que le daba esa situación. Po despertándose algo extrañado.

-¿he, que ocurre?-

-yo… me tengo que ir a… a bañar-dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-ok, bueno será mejor que me ponga a practicar con esta cosa… ¿dónde está el guante?-

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento algunas felinas se habían reunido a ver entretenidas la "batalla", que se daba entre los maestros, curiosos por el poderoso artefacto, incluzos a una edad madura, algo dentro de ellos, llamémoslo la curiosidad animal, no pudieron controlar y ahora estaban luchando por el control de unos segundos con el guante.

-Mantis devuélvelo, Po despertara en cualquier momento-

-na ah-decía el insecto desde dentro del guante-tu practicaste con el tus poses de tigre, yo quiero ver que puedo hacer con esta cosa-dijo huyendo de Tigresa a la vez que corria cerca de una farola contralando el fuego para hacer una barrera entre el y Tigresa.

-¡jaja! Uys-una zancadilla le quitaba el guante de encima para aterrizar en la cola de la reptil del equipo.

-muy bien Víbora, ahora dame el…-Víbora tenia una sonrisa de extremo a extremo

-oh no tu no…-pero era demasiado tarde Vibora saltaba ahora hacia una antorcha cubriendo se en el fuego y riendo al no ser dañada por este. Mono cubriendo sus pies en lodo, rodo agarro a Vibora y la lanzo a un estanque natural cercano al tiempo que le quitaba el guante de la cola antes de que se mojara.

-¡teman el puño del simio!-reuniendo el fuego alrededor de su puño y proyectándolo en una forma pirotécnica mucho más grande. Solo para sentirse separado de repente del suelo por una patada en ascenso. Soltando el guante y cayendo este en las patas de Tigresa.

-no es un juguete, compórtense de su edad, miren a Grulla, ni siquiera esta aquí, esta con su familia-

-lo dice la que se hizo una armadura enorme de fuego alrededor suyo para practicar a escala gigante sus técnica-le hablaba el insecto apareciendo en su hombro

-uno era para probar mi control de esta cosa, y dos no lastime a nadie-

-pero atrajiste a todas las chicas aquí-señalando hacia la multitud de leopardos en las gradas que comían dumplings, observando el espectáculo dijo Mono mientras se oía el grito de una vendedora de botanas entre las chicas

-eso fue un efecto secundario, hay que devolverlo antes de que el maestro…-

-hola- saludaba el panda

-hola, hay que devolverlo antes de que Po… ten-dándole el guante a Po

Tras ajustarse el guante Po se acomodó cerca de la antorcha, enfocándose en el fuego, aun habiendo alcanzado el cargo de maestro, algo en lo que siempre le superaba Tigresa era en enfocarse, efecto negativo de ser como era abría de suponerse. Moviendo sus brazos llevo el fuego a sus manos creando una bola, más y más fuego salía de la antorcha clavada en el suelo, yendo a su manos haciendo lo que parecía ser una bola que crecía y se compactaba, llegando en ese momento Song a las gradas y sentándose junto a Tigresa.

-je, veo que ya puedes sentarte después de lo de ayer-

-jaja muy gracioso, sabes anoche recordé que todo lo que paso durante el tiempo que fuiste a buscar esa cosa con Po, realmente recibiste tu merecido allí por lo que me hiciste-

-¿aun recuerdas eso?-

-es algo muy difícil de olvidar, pero tras ver lo que pasaste allí supongo que te perdono por ello-mirando a hora hacia donde estaba Po- ¿Qué esta haciendo con eso?-

-no se realmente, cada quien usa el guante como quiere, es mas como una herramienta creativa que como un arma directamente hablando-

-pensé que el guante producía fuego, como el casco de la patada trueno-

-no, el casco le da el poder del trueno a tus piernas, el guante te da el poder de controlar el fuego, pero al final creo que el guante es mas útil, puedes hacer básicamente lo que quieras con el, lo que quieras que tenga que ver con fuego siempre que tengas por lo menos una cerilla encendida mientras que con el casco solo tienes una patada y unas piernas muy poderosas-

Mientras abajo en el terreno Po terminaba lo que tenía planeado, levantando la bola de fuego lanzándola al aire con gran fuerza haciendo explotar en lo alto de la cueva, se formaba una gran esfera de fuego tomando forma al comando de Po, descendiendo al suelo en forma de un enorme dragón.

-su enfoque ha mejorado y eso que aún no desayuna, le abra sentado bien su recupera… ¿Song? ¿A donde se fue esa chica?-buscándola con la mirada la vio corriendo en dirección a los baños y le siguió al tiempo que esta cerraba la puerta tras de sí, tocando a su puerta-¿Song? ¿Te sientes mal? Porque estas empezando a preocuparme y créeme lo último que quiero es preocuparme por ti-

Se abrió la puerta del baño dejando salir a la felina limpiándose la baba del labio con el brazo-creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería-

-bien, agárrate de mi hombro-

Se encaminaron así hacia la enfermería, donde una leopardo que debía de estar entre los 18 y los 20, se encontraba en un uniforme blanco sencillo revisando papeles. Tigresa entro por la puerta reconociendo a la chica como una de las que habían tratado a Po antes, le indico a su jefa quien se agarraba de su hombro. Rápidamente la leopardo la acostó, sobre la camilla.

-Señorita Song, ¿puede decirme que le ocurre?, ¿es usted amiga de la señorita Song?-

-¿amiga?, pues algo así, digamos conocidas agradadas, ella no sé qué tiene parece que comió algo en mal estado-

-¿mareos?-saca una oz de su escritorio, haciendo a Tigresa abrir de par en par los ojos- ¡tendré que operar!-haciendo reaccionar a Song

-¡Yeili! ¡No!, ¿dónde está Say?-

-la doctora Say está durmiendo-juntando sus dedos apenada-yo vine temprano por que dijo que me enseñaría operación básica con el maniquí-señalando un muñeco de oso que le llegaba a la cintura a Tigresa- pero yo quiero probar con algo real-

-a su tiempo- dijo Song poniéndole una pata en la cabeza de forma algo maternal-ahora solo quiero algún análisis sencillo-

-eso si ya se hacerlo-agarrando un balde desde debajo de la mesa donde estaba Song-orine aquí por favor-

Mirando el balde y luego a las felinas-¡dadme algo de privacidad!-

Seis minutos después.

-¡Lista!-

Entrando apresurada la chica cogió unos tazones varios todos pequeños y vertió un poco en cada uno.

-eso es mucho pis-señalo Tigresa

-cállate-

-los resultados estarán en un momento-

-solo por curiosidad de ¿qué te sirve la pis en todo esto?-dijo mientras la chica terminaba de colocar distintos polvos y líquidos en cada tazoncito de orina

-Aquí trabajamos con diversos polvos y pociones, hemos descubierto tras bastante ensayo y error cómo reacciona según la situación del cuerpo, este de aquí debería cambiar de verde a negro si la paciente estuviera a punto de morir, pero no ha cambiado eso es bueno-

-no me digas- respondieron al unísono

-este de acá si se torna azul es que tienes puesto una maldición-

-ya en serio ¿cómo dices que se empezaron a descubrir estas cosas?-

Encogiéndose de hombros - no sé, supongo que en algún momento de un viaje alguien tubo que orinar y vio una explosión le llamo la atención o algo, oh este es mi favorito, si tienes gripe hecha humo rojo por horas… no ocurre nada-

-¿y ese de allí? El que se tornó rosa- señalaba Song desde la cama.

-uh oh…-

-dime que no es una versión retardada del "te vas a morir ahora mismo"-

-es… algo así como el puesto-

-Song va ha… ¿revivir ahora mismo?-pregunto Tigresa golpeándose mentalmente la frente por dejar salir su Po interno

-jeje, la señorita Song esta…-escondiéndose detrás de una tableta con anotaciones al sentir la mirada y proximidad de las otras dos-embarazada.-

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento el dragón de fuego con el que Po practicaba desaparecía momentáneamente mientras este se rascaba el odio.

-juraría haber escuchado un grito-mirando a su alrededor y encogiéndose de hombros- ah bueno- y volvió a formar su dragón-

Volviendo con las felinas.

-¡NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA! ¡SOLO HE ESTADO CON PO! ¡Y EL ES UN PANDA!-dijo mientras agarraba a Yeili del cuello de su traje de enfermera.

-y sin embargo tenemos a un pequeño grulla-gato de montaña en nuestros cuarteles-señalaba Tigresa mientras miraba la muestra rosa-acéptalo tienes un bebe de Po-

-¡LO DICE QUIEN ESTA REVISANDO LA MUESTRA EN BUSCA DE UN ERROR!-

-podría equivocarse-

-tiene que haber un error, ¿verdad?, tiene que haber una posibilidad de error-

-bueno… puede ser que usted tenga un alto nivel de hormonas femeninas y-

-¿Que son esas cosas?-Song aflojando el agarre

-no he terminado de leer, es difícil pues no está chino el libro es del norte de Europa, pero son como cosas diminutas que están dentro de nuestro cuerpo, han hecho muy buenos avances gracias a que usan unos cristales que te permiten ver las cosas muy grande y-

-¿cómo me afecta eso?-

-Pues puedes estar produciendo más de lo normal y este reacción con la cantidad que puse de polvo, se cómo saber si es así, la doctora ya me enseño- separándose de la felina y agarrando el balde donde aún quedaba pis- solo necesito tener una menor concentración, colocando menos soluto en una mayor cantidad de solvente y si aún se produce reacción- miro a las gatas que la miraban como si estuviera hablando otro idioma-pondré poco polvo en mucha orina y si se pone rosa de nuevo es que estas embarazada, esta vez puede tomar un poco mas-

Tigresa se sentó junto a Song en la camilla, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-pareces muy… calmada, Tigresa-

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Tu eres quien tiene algo creciendo en su interior no yo-

-no seas así sé que entre tú y Po, pues… siempre hubo ese "algo"-

-no me pondré celosa porque tu tengas un bebe suyo-mirándola de reojo y de vuelta al tazón- nuestra competencia termino hace tiempo Song, además Po ya no es de mi interés, una vez descubres que le divierte soltar fideos por la nariz le pierdes todo el atractivo-

Song ahora la miraba con una ceja levantada y una mirada dudosa-claro no tiene nada que ver con el cuervito y tu ¿no?-

-¡oye lo que pasa entre él y yo…!-

-se puso rosa-

Ahora ambas miraban hacia la aprendiz de médico que sostenía delante suyo el tazón grande con líquido rosado en él.

-estoy jo…-

Mientras en el terreno de entrenamiento, Po tomaba un descanso junto a los maestros por fin tomando su desayuno. Las leopardos se volvieron a sus labores al acabar el espectáculo, mientras Grulla y Mei se acercaban con el pequeño, para estar un rato con los demás, Mei estaba apunto de cargar al pequeño desde atrás cuando.

-¡YEPA!-

-¿Mei?-

Grulla y el peque se voltearon pero no vieron nada, ni rastro de Mei Ling.

Mientras a gran velocidad corrían Tigresa y Song sujetando y tapándole la boca a Mei quien no paraba de forcejearles para que la soltaran.

-¿asi que cual es el plan?-preguntaba Song, ganándose una mirada de ojos abiertos sorprendidos de Tigresa

-creía que querías preguntarle sobre su embarazo-con ahora Song devolviéndole la misma mirada

-pues sí pero tú eres la que grito "¡Allí esta agárrala!"-

-ah… bueno supongo que podemos dejar de correr-

Deteniéndose ambas en seco, en un lugar medio apartado del poblado con Mei Ling ahora respirando hondo por la falta de aire.

-¿se puede saber qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-

Tras una más o menos larga explicación.

-así que ahora estas embarazada y quieres mis consejos-Song asiente mirándola fijamente-bueno lo único que te puedo decir es que estimes el tiempo de embarazo y que a partir de digamos un tercio de este no te expongas a ninguna actividad que pueda lastimar al bebe, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Cuándo iniciaron las náuseas?

-ayer, cuando volví del templo, creo que la actividad extra me mareo-

-entonces es posible que no tengas mucho tiempo de ello, ¿cuándo estuviste con Po por última vez?-

-hace tres días, más o menos-mientras Tigresa la miraba con una cara que decia "¿en serio?"

-ok… sois algo activos por lo que veo, ¿como es que no esperabas quedar embarazada?-

-estamos más cerca que nunca, es difícil aguantarse-

-bien algo más especifico, tu ultimo celo-

-claro, hace dos semanas, estuvimos por hor… es decir un largo rato en ello-

-bien, no tienes mucho tiempo, él bebe estará bien por ahora pero tendrás que buscar el momento adecuado para decirle a Po-le dijo Mei sonriendo al por fin tener un tiempo estimado-

-sugiero que lo hagas después de que hallamos vencido al oso albino ese, no creo que el maestro Po necesite más presión de la que ya tiene encima-

-… supongo que tienes razón- mirando a Tigresa-venga volvamos con los demás-

Paso el día, llegaba la hora de la cena y todos se reunían en la caseta de los maestros para comer, Po cocinaba a toda velocidad gracias al guante, creando llamas con la justa cantidad de calor para cocinar los vegetales sin si quiera tener que pasarlos por agua, entregándolos a los maestros como un bocadillo antes del plato principal.

-Po, es decir maestro, me alegra que controles el guante pero me da medio grima comer vegetales "hervidos" en fuego-dijo Grulla sujetando una zanahoria con la punta de sus plumas

-entonces piensa que son asados-

Encogiéndose de hombros le dio un mordisco a la zanahoria, encontrándola buena se volteo para animar a Mei a probarla pero la encontró mirando a la leopardo con caras de HAZLO, HAZLO, HAZLO, y esta respondiéndole con caras NO, NO, NO, y Tigresa interfería con caras de CALMENSE ESTAN LLAMANDO LA ATENCION.

-¿ocurre algo Mei?-

-no, porque tendría que ocurrir algo, solo estamos… jugando caras y gestos-

-¿antes de comer?-

-sip-

-ok-

-¡la comida esta lista!-colocando platos por doquier, eran fideos con papas y una curiosa salsa que escurría desde arriba-algo nuevo para hoy, encontré estos ingredientes en el mercado, me pareció probarlos-

-Po creo que Song tiene algo que decirte-le indicaba Mei con sus manos a Song

-si… gracias, esto… sabes como Mei está aquí con nosotros y su bebe, ¿verdad?, pues… yo quería…-

-¿si?-

-decirte que yo… pues tu sabes que nosotros…-

-Mei quiere pasar tiempo con nosotras, para que nos llevemos mejor-le dijo Tigresa sujetando a Song del hombro y forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-SI, eso, por eso las tres pasaremos la noche juntas para profundizar nuestra amistad-

Grulla se acerco a Mei Ling a susurrarle en el oído -¿Mei de que va todo esto?-

-no tengo ni la menor idea-

Después de la cena y dejando al pequeño a cargo de Grulla y Víbora, Song se dirigió con las otras dos hacia la caseta al lado de los maestros, acomodando sus cosas al lado de las tres camas, se miraron entre ellas, como preguntándose quien debería hablar primero. Al final Tigresa sedio.

-muy bien, se que lo de la mesa fue muy raro-

-sobrepaso el significado de la palabra incomodo- siguió Mei Ling- cual es tu idea teniéndonos a las tres juntas, ¿una pijamada?-

-Song estaba a punto de decirle, justamente lo opuesto de lo que le dije que hiciera-

-Mei me estaba presionando-

-¿Y pensabas decirle en medio de la mesa con todo el mundo mirando?-

-ella es muy persuasiva-

Llevándose una pata a la cara-mira tal como dije es mejor que te lo guardes hasta que venzamos a ese sujeto, justo después le dices todo a Po y viven felices para siempre criando bebes pandas moteados-

-¡oye!... No tengo idea de cómo será el bebe-

-pues agradece que sea un mamífero, yo temía que el mío tuviera pico-

-vale Tigresa tiene razón, y además me has ayudado mucho hoy, gracias- y abriendo los brazos-ven-

-¿qué?-

-quiero darte un abrazo-

Tigresa ahora se estaba sonrojando-¿Por qué quisieras abrazarme ya te están afectando las hormonas?-

-por qué te considero mi amiga, me ayudaste aun cuando sé que te debió ser incomodo todo esto, ven déjame darte un abrazo-

Tigresa miro a Mei intentando pedir ayuda pero esta solo le respondió indicándole con un gesto de brazos que le respondiera.

-"sigh" está bien-abrazando a Song.

-por cierto amiga hay algo más que te debo-metiendo sus manos en los pantalones de Tigresa, haciéndola poner una expresión de horror en el rostro, antes de tirar con todas sus fuerzas sacando sus calzones rojos con bordes negros hasta la media de su espalda.

-¡calzon chino no!-haciendo a Tigresa gritar del dolor

-me enviaste a ese templo sabiendo lo que sucedería, bien podría haberme llevado un muñeco que pasara la tortura-

-¡maldita gata traicionera!- acomodándose de nuevo la ropa interior-ya verás te los voy a arrancar-

-ah ah ah, estamos a mano-

-¿¡a mano!?-volteándose a ver a Mei rodando de risa en su cama sujetándose el estómago-pero tú no tienes derecho a reírte-

-¿Qué?-antes de que pudiera protestar Mei Ling tenía a Tigresa encima presionándola contra la cama con una mano mientras con la otra tiraba de la ropa interior celeste de la gata-NYAAAAA-

-espero que te gusten los sombreros- "SNAP" dejando las pantis ajustarse en la frente de la gata- por qué este será muy incómodo-dandole una fuerte nalgada a la gata enderezandola del shock.

Mei ahora luchaba para safarse pero algo pudo hacerla sobreponerse al dolor pues ahora escuchaba la burla de la leopardo quien reia por los gritos de la gata.

-oh yo te hare gritar-Song se giro para correr pero se encontró directamente con Tigresa.

-yo no te tocare pero ella si-al tiempo que Song sentía unas manos entrar y salir levantándola centímetros del suelo por su bragas rosas.

-te parece muy gracioso, veamos que te parece al sentir lo mismo que yo, sujeta su cabeza-a la orden Tigresa la sujeto llevándola hacia atrás para que Mei le ajustara las pantis en el mentón dejando el espacio destapado de las piernas justo sobre sus ojos. Siendo ahora Tigresa quien reía mientras Song se llevaba las manos a la entrepierna tratando de aliviar la presion.

-Pareces un luchador enmascarado-con el rostro cubierto y mirando a Mei Ling a su lado-la luchadora calzones y su asistente sombrerin-ahora el turno de Tigresa.

Mei Ling con una sábana sujeto las muñecas de Tigresa, obligándola a tenderse sobre la cama, mientras Song una vez más agarraba las ya estiradas panties de Tigresa.

-no espera ya estábamos a mano-

Hablando por debajo de su "mascara"-pensándolo bien, yo recibí tres el día de ayer así que después de este aun me queda uno-agarrando con ambas manos levantando la cintura de Tigresa mientras daba varios y fuertes alones, haciéndola gritar aún más.

-apresúrate no la podre sujetar mucho más-

-ya voy, estas son muy pequeñas, ayúdame-pasando a poner su pie sobre la cobija que tenía atada a Tigresa de manos, la gata agarro el borde que le daba la leopardo terminando de tirar hasta que… "SNAP" ganándose un rugido de frustración de la felina rayada, quien ahora forcejeaba para quitarse su ropa interior de la cabeza mientras entre la gata y Song ahora tomaban posicion con ambas manos antes de dar una fuerte nalgada a ambos lados del trasero de Tigresa.

-¡AH!, estan muertas-girandose hacia las otras dos.

Mientras en la casita de al lado Grulla, Mono y Mantis veían a lo que uno de ellos hablaba.

-¿deberíamos decirles que se dejaron la ventanas abiertas?- y los otros dos negaban con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

comentario del autor

bueno, me disculpo por la ausencia tan prolongada, realmente estaba esperando alcanzar cierto numero de reviews para publicar de nuevo y aqui estoy ahora, con esta me divertido mucho escribiendola, espero que la disfrutaran y les dejo hasta la proxima esta vez sin fecha pero mas pronto que la anterior eso es seguro xD ah y realmente no se mucho del tema del embarazo, pero investigue y dice que pueden venir nauseas desde la primera semana asi que fui a lo seguro y las coloque en la segunda, y en cuanto a la medico loca, me inspire en algunas personas que conozco de aqui de fanfic (no dire nombre)

HectorKiller

mas o menos algo asi como de los consejos ocurrio aqui, aunque mas que todo orientados a consejos de embarazo, pero espero qe disfrutaras la venganza dedicada a ti y todos los que pidieron algo de eso tanto en reviews como en mensajes privados

ErickLsk

me alegra que disfrutaras la trampa, me diverti escribiendo ese cap y si creo que el peque sacara el lado mas maternal de Vibora

Marco

bueno en este no tiene celos mas que todo por que esta basado en años despues de que ella y Po iniciaran su relacion, mi idea es hacer un precuela de este fic, cuando termine este y el siguiente que tengo planeado de TiPo en donde se veran los celos de tigresa, y no agarran a Po por que se las tendrian que ver Song que es la mas fuerte de ellas saludos


End file.
